


Swordplay and Seduction

by TheFoolsKnight



Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And then I decided to continue cause why not, Erotic Swordfighting, Its just 1K words of sword fighting and sexual tension, M/M, Prince Alec Lightwood, Prince Magnus Bane, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, Swordplay, magician Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Isabelle only wants the best for her brother Alec, the crown Prince of Idris. So when Prince Magnus, the heir of a neighbouring kingdom visits, she can't help but ask a small favour of him.Somehow, it ends up with Magnus and Alec on the training floor brandishing swords at each other. Not in a bad way, of course.And then one duel turns into two, then three, and the two find themselves heading for a tangle of feelings they can’t get out of.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 217
Kudos: 440





	1. Chapter 1

The swords clanged against each other in the training hall.

Magnus stood beside Isabelle and watched Prince Alec spar with one of the trainees, his movements quick as lightning.

"You know," Magnus said in a low voice to Isabelle, "I don't think seducing Alec would be a good idea."

Magnus had come to this kingdom a week ago, and he and Isabelle had bonded almost immediately. Magnus hadn't talked much to Alec, the crown prince, who was rather distant and cold, but also very beautiful.

The previous evening, Magnus and Isabelle were walking together in the Royal Gardens when Isabelle asked him, "Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like men?"

Magnus had blinked, startled by the question, but replied, "Yes."

"Can you do a small favour?" Isabelle asked, a glint in her eyes. "Can you seduce my brother?"

"Pardon?" Magnus had said, because it seemed the only suitable reply.

"Seduce my brother," she said, "And bed him."

Then she proceeded to explain how her brother, from a young age, had been forced to focus only on his work, how even now he only ever thought of his princely duties. How he desrved to have a little fun in life, take a step back from duty and find some _Joie de Vivre._ How he'd never had a date in his life and couldn't flirt for God's sake and needed something to fulfil his libido. And then Magnus, with a heavy sigh, agreed to it.

Presently, she snorted, looking very smug. "It'll be fine. Look, after this round, I'll introduce him to you, and then you seduce him, okay?"

Magnus had come here only as a guest, not to seduce anyone, but Isabelle was insistent. Ragnor was going to have his head if he ever found out.

Meanwhile in the arena, Alec had just defeated the trainee. Alec clasped his hand and pulled him up, telling him some words of advice regarding his techniques. The trainee nodded, and had just walked out when an idea struck Magnus.

"Oh, Prince!" he called out. "Might I have a round with you?!"

Alec turned at his voice, his eyes carefully scrutinising Magnus.

”What are you doing?!” Isabelle hissed. “I want you to seduce him, not spar with him!”

Magnus ignored her and grinned when Alec nodded his approval. Someone tossed a sword towards Magnus. He caught it and twirled it expertly.

His kingdom mostly practiced magic, but he did know a thing or two about forep- ehem, swordplay.

“Relax,” he told Isabelle, and stepped into the arena.

Alec and Magnus stood opposite each other, waiting for the other to strike first, their muscles tense. Magnus caught Alec’s eyes, their fiery gaze very intense, and winked.

Alec seemed taken aback, and Magnus struck, only to have his sword parried by Alec. Magnus recovered quickly, and pulled back his own sword. Alec thrust his own sword inwards. Magnus dodged it, and slashed upwards, ripping Alec’s shirt in the front to reveal his chest. The blade came to a rest at Alec’s throat.

Magnus grinned. He pressed the tip of the sword to Alec’s skin, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Alec himself was looking at the sword in Magnus’s hands, his face impassive.

”Do you forfeit?” Magnus asked, moving the blade from Alec’s throat to his shoulder, drawing the torn cloth aside to reveal a good deal more of Alec’s chest. When Alec still has no reply, he moved the sword down, the tip brushing his skin, not drawing any blood but tracing the ridges and curves of his abs. He could very clearly hear Alec’s ragged breathing.

Finally, Magnus pressed the tip of the sword to Magnus’s bare heart and asked again, “Do you forfeit?”

This time, Alec had an answer. A loud clang resonated as Alec pushed away Magnus’s sword with his own and attacked with renewed vigour. Magnus had to work twice as hard to dodge and block Alec’s blows as he slashed left and right. His face was very red, and he looked very angry at being humiliated by Magnus.

Magnus unfortunately - or, looking back on it, maybe it wasn’t so unfortunate - couldn’t dodge for long. Alec swept out his feet from under him with the flat of his blade and Magnus went down. This time, it was Alec who held the sword to Magnus’s throat.

”I never forfeit,” Alec said, his face very red and serious. There was a light sheen of sweat covering his face and chest. It was very, very overwhelming. Magnus watched Alec’s toned chest heave as he panted for breath, albeit not that loudly, and grinned at Alec.

”I’m afraid,” Magnus said and Alec’s expression grew even more infuriated at Magnus’s newfound grin. “That I never forfeit either.”

Magnus kicked at Alec’s legs and they gave out, causing Alec to fall forward, towards Magnus. Alec’s sword moved aside and Magnus drew up, grabbing Alec and flipping them over so that Alec was lying on the ground below and Magnus above, straddling him. Magnus held down Alec’s sword arm with one hand and held his own sword to Alec’s throat with the other. All of this took, place within only a few seconds.

Magnus took in Alec’s face, which was red and angry and humiliated at being defeated. Their faces were very close, given their position. Alec’s sword hand was stretched out, and Magnus had to bend to hold it down by the wrist. It was a pity that he couldn’t see Alec’s chest - but he could feel it, pressing against his own clothed chest, rising up and down Alec’s ragged breathing.

If so many people weren’t watching, Magnus would’ve taken him right then and there.

Magnus looked straight into Alec’s eyes and said, “Yield.”

Alec just stared at him, his eyebrows knitted, but did not say anything.

Magnus bent a little more, until his lower abdomen was pressed firmly against Alec’s and his breathing grew even more haphazard.

”Yield,” Magnus whispered, his breath fanning out over Alec’s face.

Alec’s face twisted and he gritted out, “You won’t be so lucky next time.”

Magnus grinned. “Oh, I will gladly allow you to pin me down, darling.”

Alec flushed deeply at the words, his eyes wide and incredulous. Magnus got to his feet and pulled Alec up, raking his eyes over Alec’s body one last time.

”See you tomorrow,” he said, and added with a glint in his eyes and voice laced with honey, “ _Prince_ Alexander.”

Magnus turned away, walking out of the arena. He grinned when he saw Isabelle’s face, her jaw hanging open at the show he had just put on.

Maybe Isabelle’s idea wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this after all...  
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you,” Isabelle said as they made their way to dinner. “ _ Sword fighting?!  _ That’s no way to flirt.” Grudgingly she added, “And yet, you pulled it off. I’m impressed.”

“Why, thank you, Isabelle,” Magnus inclined his head towards her. “Just wait and see - there’s still a lot of tricks up my sleeve.”

Isabelle laughed. “Oh yes, I should hope so.”

Magnus grinned. They reached the dining hall and walked in - the King and Queen were already seated, with Alec on their right. Jace, the son of the chief of the army, was sitting next to Alec.

Magnus went around the table and sat opposite Alec, nodding to the King and Queen. “Your Majesty.”

The King nodded back. “I hope you’re finding our kingdom well, Magnus?”

“Of course,” Magnus said, and couldn’t help but look at Alec. “I’m finding it better than I expected. Your kingdom has plenty of wonders, sire.”

Magnus hoped Alec was catching on to his meaning. He was enjoying this way more than he thought. At this point he didn’t even care about Ragnor having his head.

“It’s good to hear that,” the King said. A servant came by, serving Magnus a meal of roasted pork ribs, beautiful red carrot sticks on the side, and a glass of wine.

They conversed for a little while, Magnus occasionally glancing at Alec. The other man didn’t seem to be very interested in Magnus, despite their duel earlier today. The same could be said for his companion, but Magnus didn’t care about whether or not he had the blond one’s attention. He only wanted Alec’s.

And he planned to change that tonight.

Magnus waited until the coast was clear and then walked into view, smirking when the Prince came to a stop at the sight of him. 

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus. “What are you doing here? Your room’s in the other wing.”

Magnus leaned against the wall beside him, smirking at Alec. “I lost my way. I was hoping you could help me out.”

Magnus hadn’t lost his way, obviously. But it took only a little magic to find out where Alec was, and Magnus couldn’t resist.

Alec exhaled, and walked towards Magnus. “Follow me, then.”

Magnus grinned to himself as he followed Alec through the hallway, his gazes sliding down Alec’s back and resting on his hips. Magnus wished that Alec would wear more flattering clothes.

They turned into another hallway, and another, much narrower one. Magnus only had time to realise that there were no guards patrolling this hallway at all, when Alec turned around very fast for Magnus to even process it and grabbed Magnus. Magnus gasped when Alec pushed him against a wall, pinning him in place with one arm against his throat and the other pressing against his abdomen.

“What are you doing?” Alec hissed.

“Only what you asked of me,” Magnus gasped out, staring down at Alec. “Following you.”

Alec didn’t seem happy with that answer. “I did  _ not  _ ask you to stare at my posterior.”

“Well, I can’t help it.” Magnus grinned. “You’re quite the callipygian man, you know.”

Alec’s eyes widened, and his face turned a brilliant shade of red. “I- you-“

He shook his head and pulled away from Magnus. Pity. “Forget it. Let’s just get to your room.”

Magnus perked up at that. “Oh, yes please. That’s  _ exactly  _ what I want.”

Alec pinned him with a glare, and Magnus shut his mouth.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Alec quickly shutting down all of Magnus's attempts at making conversation. After they reached Magnus's room, he stood in front of the door and turned to Alec.

"I must thank you," he said. "For escorting me to my room."

Alec waved it off. "It's fine."

"Oh no," Magnus said again, smirking. "Please. Let me just give you a token of my gratitude."

Before Alec could say anything, Magus grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him close. Alec gasped. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, preventing any escape, and relished the bright blush that spread across Alec's skin.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning in until his nose brushed against Alec's. Then he tilted his head and pressed his lips to the soft skin of Alec's cheek.

He could hear Alec's ragged breathing cut through the air. Luckily, there seemed to be no guards around, so he had no need to fear about anyone noticing them. Magnus's lips lingered a little longer on Alec's skin, and then he tilted his head the other way and repeated the operation on Alec's other cheek. Magnus brushed his lips along Alec's cheek until he reached Alec's ear and whispered,

"Good night."

A deep shudder ran through Alec's body, and he croaked out, "Good night."

Magnus pulled away from Alec, smirking as he took in Alec's flustered appearance, and then disappeared into his room.

He had played his card. He just needed to wait now.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Jace," Alec said as he strapped his boots on. "I think that guy Magnus is flirting with me."

Jace paused his perusal of the armory and turned to Alec. "Why?"

"Well," Alec said, and recounted the events of the previous night. When he looked at Jace, he appeared to be thoughtful.

"Yes," he said, scratching his chin. "He's definitely flirting with you."

"So what should I do now?"

Jace raised a shoulder in a shrug. "Flirt back."

"What?!" Alec said, appalled.

"Flirt back," Jace repeated, turning to Alec. "Flirt back so hard he'll run away."

Alec narrowed his eyes. "Why on Earth would he run away?"

Jace's mouth curled in a way that suggested he had no idea what he was talking about. "People are strange. Many girls have run away from me because I flirted with them."

"But-"

"No buts," Jace said quickly, silencing Alec with a finger on his lips. "Just flirt back. Trust me."

Alec stared. "You're _ sure  _ he'll run away, right?"

"Absolutely sure," Jace said, his words a little too fast. "Now come on! You're getting late for the duel!"

"And you're absolutely sure Jace will do this?" Magnus asked Isabelle for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sure," Isabelle assured him. "Jace listens to everything I tell him. Besides, it's not like I asked him to murder someone. I just told him to give Alec a few bits of advice."

"Well," Magnus said, rolling his shoulder. "Let's just hope his advice pays off."

Alec stepped into the training room soon after, Jace tailing him. His eyes found Isabelle and he gave her a subtle thumbs up.

"See," Isabelle whispered to Magnus. "I told you he'd do it."

Magnus grinned at her, and made his way to the arena. Alec was already standing there, eyeing Magnus with a critical eye.

Magnus stood a few paces in front of Alec and cocked his head. "Shall we begin your highness?"

Alec gave a firm nod of his head. "We shall."

Before Alec could make a move, however, Magnus held up a hand. "Wait a minute!"

Alec stared at him, along with every other person in the room, their expressions filled with perplexity. Magnus tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"It's a little too hot, isn't it?" he asked, and pulled the shirt up and over his head. His shirt rustled as it landed to the ground, and Magnus smiled in satisfaction as he saw Alec's eyes flicker over his now bare chest, his parted lips the only indication that he was affected by the sight.

"Much better," Magnus said.

"You're right," Alec said, nodding and snapping out of his daze. "It really is very hot."

Before Magnus could make sense of those words, Alec dropped his sword and pulled his own shirt off. Now it was Magnus's turn to be dazed.

He'd already seen Alec's chest, but most of Alec's shirt was blocking the view at that time, and now he was free to look at Alec's unobstructed chest. It really was a glorious chest that deserved to be worshipped. Alec was extremely well-built, with abs like a Greek God's, the lines of his chest flowing down to form narrow hips that were, unfortunately, swathed in garments at that moment.

Before Magnus could bring himself out of this daze, Alec reacted. He bent down and picked his sword in one move, and then charged at Magnus.

Magnus only realised at the last minute what Alec was doing, and raised his sword to parry him, but it was too late; Alec swept out his feet from under him, sending Magnus crashing to the ground. Magnus had no sooner fallen to the ground that Alec sat on his back, one hand pinning Magnus's arm behind him and the other holding a sword to his throat.

As if that was not enough, Alec bent over until his nose was brushing against Magnus's ear - and it was pure torture because Magnus could sense his body, just a few centimetres away from Magnus's, yet they weren't touching - and whispered, his voice sweet in Magnus's ear, "I highly suggest you forfeit, Prince."

Magnus groaned low in his throat. There was clearly no way he could fight out of this. If he tried using magic, it could be deemed cheating and could potentially result in his throat getting sliced. Not to mention all of the dirtiest thoughts running through his head at that moment, making it hard for him to think.

"Fine," Magnus gritted out, his breathing ragged. "I forfeit."

He vaguely registered the applause of their audience as Alec let go of him. Magnus slumped down on the ground, but then Alec grabbed his arm and hauled him up to his feet, smiling a triumphant smile. Magnus couldn't help but notice how good Alec looked with that smile, coupled with his glorious chest and  _ Oh no I'm getting attached. _

Alec turned and headed back to the dressing room, picking up his discarded shirt on the way. Magnus picked his shirt up as well, and followed Alec into the dressing room. Alec didn't notice him, not until he stood in front of a table laden with weapons, placing his sword on it - Magnus's had flown out of his hand at some point during the duel, and he could care less about it - and Magnus, taking this as an opportunity, sneaked up on him.

Magnus placed his hands on the table, his arms effectively trapping Alec between himself and the table. Alec froze - he was facing away from Magnus, but he could feel the tension running through Alec's back. Magnus moved in, closer to Alec, until his chest was just barely brushing against Alec's back and heard the other prince draw in a sharp, stuttering breath.

"So," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, the same way Alec had done back in the arena. His hand curled around Alec's wrist, pressing lightly so that he could feel Alec's jumpy pulse. "You've decided to play this game my way, haven't you?"

Alec gave no reply, and the sound of his breath was the only sound in the room for a few moments. Magnus leaned in closer, until his lips were nearly touching Alec's ear, and whispered,

"Very well, then. I will be waiting for you, my Prince."

A deep shudder ran throughout Alec's body. Magnus gave a triumphant smile, though Alec did not turn to see it.

Magnus turned away and left the dressing room, feeling high and energetic. Whatever words of advice Jace had given, they seemed to have worked well.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec paced through the hallway of the palace, frustrated. He was finding it very difficult to sleep.

And it was all because of Magnus Bane.

When the other man had first come to the palace, to stay for a few months, all Alec felt towards him was indifference. He had no need to talk to him or interact with him in any way, and he was fine with that.

But then Magnus just  _ had  _ to swoop in and knock his feet out from under him, beat him in a sword fight, in front of an audience no less, and Alec was extremely angry because of it. Not to mention that Magnus wouldn’t stop flirting the whole time.

Now, after he had put Magnus down - in front of the same audience, in record time - he was no longer angry. And without anger clouding his judgement, he was left to figure out the tangle of emotions that he had left for Magnus.

And it was frustrating.

Yes, at point he did want Magnus to stop flirting with him - again, because of the anger, but now that the anger was gone… Did he  _ want  _ Magnus to flirt with him? Did he  _ want  _ Magnus to pay attention to him? He didn’t know.

Alec was about to groan in frustration when he noticed a shadow flit across the far end of the hallway.

Alec froze in his tracks, looking in the direction in which the shadow had gone, and inched across the hallway. At the end, the hallway split into two, and Magnus Bane was walking through one of them.

Suspicious, Alec followed him. Where on Earth could he want to go at this hour?

Magnus walked on, oblivious to Alec’s presence, through multiple hallways, a couple of staircases, until he reached a secret passageway that was known only to Alec and his siblings.

Alec nearly gasped. There was no way he could’ve known about this passage unless Isabelle or Jace had told him. Maybe they had.

Magnus went into the tunnel, and Alec followed him. The secret passageway led out of the palace and into town. It was meant to serve as a quick getaway in case intruders attacked, but Jace and Isabelle, sometimes dragging Alec along as well, used it to sneak out into town for a good time.

The two snakes along the dark tunnel for several minutes, until it opened out from the side of a cliff close to town. Magnus stepped out of the tunnel and headed straight for the market.

Alec was thankfully dressed in ordinary clothes, and no one paid him any heed as he followed Magnus through the throngs of people. Magnus passed through a narrow alley between two stalls, which opened out into another road, lined with stalls on either side.

Alec frowned. He had never been to this part of the market before. And it was a very strange market, too - there was a stall selling herbs of all kinds, and one just beside it sold what appeared to be parts of critters - eyes and limbs and hearts. Across the road, there was a shop selling what looked like thick spiderwebs threaded into a round frame, tassels hanging from them. Alec shuddered at the sight of them - he hated spiders - and then he saw Magnus walking into a stall filled with maybe thousands of tiny glass bottles, all filled up with strange looking liquids.

The sign above the stall read ‘POTIONS : FOR LAUGHTER AND LOVEMAKING, CREATING AND CONTORTING.’

Alec’s eyes went very wide, stuck on the word ‘Lovemaking’. Was Magnus…?

Alec inched closer to them, looking as if he were checking out the live animals locked in cages in the adjacent stall. He could hear Magnus talking to a woman, presumably the owner of the stall. The market was loud, and he caught only a few snippets of what they were talking.

“And does it work well?” Magnus asked her.

“Oh, it works very well,” the woman assured, her voice catlike. “They’ll be all big and spread out for you to eat in no time.”

Alec coughed, all the heat in the market rushing into his cheeks. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

“Perfect,” Magnus said, looking delighted. “That’s just what I need. How does it work?”

“It’s simple,” the woman explained. “Just add a few drops of it to water - or any liquid, really. It works like wonder. I suggest you take two bottles, sir. Once they get a taste, they’ll want more and more and more.”

Alec could hardly hear Magnus’s laugh. His cheeks felt very hot. He was sure that they had gone extremely red by now, and was glad Magnus couldn’t see him.

But… was Magnus really planning to slip a love potion to him? Was he really going to stoop so low?

Magnus agreed to the deal and the purchase was made. He walked away with two bottles of his potion, and Alec followed him. He would probably return to the palace.

And he did. Magnus had paused a few times, in front of various stores including a tavern, but he shrugged them off and headed straight for the palace. Alec followed Magnus until he went into his bedroom, and then headed for his own.

The next day, Alec avoided drinking  _ anything.  _ Not water, not the glass of wine that was placed by his plate for the morning and afternoon meals. And in the evening, when Isabelle threw an unsolicited tea party in the garden, with just the two of them and Magnus and Jace, Alec refused to touch his tea.

“It’s a  _ tea party!”  _ Isabelle protested. “How can you not drink tea at a tea party?!”

“I don’t want to, Iz,” Alec grumbled, crossing his arms. “Just let me be.”

There was  _ no way  _ he would let that potion go past his lips.

Isabelle grumbled something under her breath and poured some tea for Jace. The three of them sipped their tea, exchanging bits of gossip. Alec silently munched on a piece of cake and listened to them talk.

Afterwards, while they walked through the garden, Magnus pulled him aside and asked, “What’s wrong with you?”

“What?” Alec said, affronted. Magnus was holding his arm, just above his elbow as they walked, and Jace and Isabelle were a few paces ahead.

“Why didn’t you drink the tea?” Magnus asked. “In fact, I haven’t seen you drink  _ anything  _ today.”

“So?” Alec asked, his voice light and cool. Magnus frowned a little.

“Well, if you don’t drink anything, then you’ll get dehydrated and-“

“Oh, cut the act,” Alec snapped. “I know exactly what you’re up to. And I can’t believe you would do such a foolish, condescending thing.”

Magnus’s eyes widened, and he looked more confused than anything else. He really was a good actor. “Pardon?”

“The potion,” Alec clarified. “I know all about it, and I know you’ve been trying to slip it to me.”

“The po-“ Magnus’s eyes widened further with realisation, and he burst out laughing.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Magnus. A few awkward, long moments passed during which Alec couldn’t do anything but stare at Magnus.

Eventually Magnus overcame his laughing fit, and said, “Oh, Alexander. Were you following me last night?”

“Yes,” Alec said, feeling a little stupid. Clearly, any upper hand he had was now gone.

“Well, you must know that the potion was actually for Jo.” Magnus pointed to the royal gardener Joseph, who was tending to the rose bushes. “He wanted some help growing watermelons for the kitchen.”

“Oh,” Alec said, and now he felt really, really stupid.

Magnus inched closer, smiling a wicked smile at him. “Why, what did you think it was for, Alexander?”

Alec wished Magnus wouldn’t say his name like that. It made things even more complicated.

“I- I- um-“ Alec cleared his throat in an attempt to get rid of the stutter. “I thought-“

“You thought it was an aphrodisiac, didn’t you?” Magnus’s smile widened an inch, and he stepped closer. When Alec looked to the side, Isabelle and Jace were nowhere to be seen. They had clearly moved on without him.

“You did, didn’t you?” Magnus’s voice was teasing, and he stepped even closer. There was barely any gap left between them now. The garden was nearly empty except for the two of them and Joseph, who was absorbed in his work and barely paid any attention to them.

“I-“ was all Alec managed to get out, his cheeks turning a violent shade of red.

“Well, darling, I’ll have you know I’m not  _ that  _ desperate,” Magnus said with a cheeky grin. “Besides, I don’t need an aphrodisiac to charm. I’m more than enough.”

Alec blinked at the sudden change of heart. “Really?”

In a sudden, quicksilver move, Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him. Alec gasped. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, and Alec felt heat rush up and down his body as he could feel the hard muscle of Magnus’s chest again his own.

“Really,” Magnus said, and leaned in until his nose was brushing against Alec’s. For a moment Alec thought that Magnus would kiss him, a part of him  _ hoped  _ that Magnus would kiss him, but then he pulled away quickly, leaving Alec feeling cold and odd and weirdly vulnerable.

“See you later, Alexander,” Magnus said in his signature honey-like voice and turned away.

Alec stood gaping at him as he left. He took two steps in Magnus’s direction and then turned away, feeling even more frustrated at himself, and after a few moments of contemplation went up to his bedroom to sort out what exactly the mess in his heart was.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec fired yet another arrow into the target.

The arrow sailed through the eye and sailed true, right into the center of the target. Bullseye.

Alec pulled another arrow from the quiver strapped to his back and nocked it. He took in a deep breath as he drew the bow, and a sharp exhale as he let the arrow fly. Another bullseye.

The training room was completely empty but for him, and he only came here to clear his mind, shooting arrows in the moonlight. Alec had tried to sleep, but his thoughts were muddled with Magnus, and how close they had stood to each other just a few hours ago. How their lips were mere inches from each other, and if he’d just leaned in a little bit-

Alec shook the thoughts away, focused on the target, and let go.

A third bullseye.

“Three in a row,” said a smooth, velvety voice from the corner, and Alec jumped. “Well played.”

Alec spun around, his bow sweeping out in a wide arc, but Magnus was well out of it’s reach. He stood against the far wall, illuminated by a small blue flame dancing in his palm.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked, relaxing.

Magnus shrugged. “I was bored, and I was taking a walk, and I just happened to find you here.”

Alec frowned at him. “Really?”

“Really,” Magnus assured, taking a step forward in Alec’s direction. “So-“ Magnus looked at the weapons table close to him, which was laden with blades of all kinds. “Fancy a midnight duel?”

Alec snorted, and unstrapped his quiver. “Sure. Why not?”

He put aside his archery equipment. Magnus picked up two blades from the table and walked over, tossing one sword to Alec. Alec caught it mid-flight, his hand firm around the hilt, and stood in front of Magnus, both ready in their stances.

“You look winded up,” Magnus said as he and Alec circled each other. His eyes were shining in the dark, like a cat’s. “Do you need some help with that?”

“No thanks,” Alec said, and swooped in, striking out with his sword. Magnus clearly hadn’t expected it - he managed to block it, but it was weak, and Alec could easily duck his sword under Magnus’s and slice up. The blade cut right through Magnus’s upper garments, just barely grazing his skin, and came to a rest at Magnus’s throat. Alec felt triumphant for only a moment, before he realised that somehow, Magnus’s blade was pressing against his throat. One small movement, and his throat would be cut.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Well, it looks like we’ve reached an impasse.”

Alec swallowed, slowly tilting his neck backwards, away from the blade.

“One of us will have to put our sword down, you know,” Magnus said coolly, as if there wasn’t a sword pointed to his throat.

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus. “I-“

“Never forfeit, I know.” Magnus rolled his eyes. He lowered his sword, brushing the sharp edge of the blade against Alec’s skin until he reached Alec’s shoulder. Alec was on edge, every nerve of his set on fire. Magnus’s lips quirked up into a small smile as he gently cut through a part of Alec’s clothes.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, pretending not to hear the shake in his own voice.

“One could say I’m giving in,” Magnus said, his dangerous gaze flicking up to meet Alec’s. He slid the sword lower, cutting through a good part of the cloth and revealing more of Alec’s upper chest. “If you know what I mean.”

Alec was aghast at his boldness for a moment. Magnus was at sword-point, and yet he was shamelessly flirting with Alec.

Alec huffed out a breath and pulled away his sword, backing away from Magnus. He shuffled his feet against the wooden floor and leaped at Magnus, who was staring at him with those exquisite eyes, his sword held firmly by his side.

Magnus blocked Alec’s first blow, and his second and third as well, but he couldn’t keep defending for long. Once Alec saw an opening, he dove in, hooking one foot around Magnus’s and swept them off the ground. Magnus fell to the ground on his back, and Alec, taking no chances, got on his knees beside Magnus and pinned his arms above him, casting his sword aside.

Magnus was breathing hard, his hair in complete disarray, and the torn folds of his tunic had swept aside to reveal his tan chest gleaming in the moonlight. Alec didn’t know where to stare - Magnus’s face had broken out into a wide grin that was infuriating to look at, and looking at Magnus’s chest made Alec’s cheeks burn. He finally decided to settle on looking at Magnus’s wrists.

“You need to defend your lower body too,” Alec advised.

“Well,” Magnus said, the grin still stuck on his face, ignoring Alec’s words completely. “Isn’t this nice?”

“No,” Alec snapped, shutting down any wanton thoughts that appeared in his head.

“No?” Magnus asked, and arched his chest up so that it almost touched Alec’s. Alec realised for the first time just how truly close they were. Their faces were very close, and Alec had to almost physically restrain his mind from going to other places.

Magnus tutted, and then, lowering himself back onto the ground, “You’ve made a big mistake, Alexander.”

Alec blinked. “What?”

Magnus smirked, and instead of giving a reply, swept his leg towards Alec. It collided with Alec’s waist and before Alec could even blink Magnus used the momentum to flip himself and Alec over. Alec groaned when his back hit the ground, and shut his eyes. Magnus freed his hands from Alec’s slackened grip and pinned Alec’s wrists to the ground.

Right. He shouldn’t have let Magnus’s legs go free. He really did make a mistake.

“How the tables have turned,” he said gleefully. 

Alec didn’t open his eyes. He knew what he would see, and he didn’t want to see it. Nope.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, stretching himself over Alec, his legs straddling Alec’s hips. There was no one in the room apart from the two of them. Alec didn’t like the direction his mind was taking.

Alec’s shirt had ridden up at some point during Magnus’s tackle, and as he lowered himself on top of Alec, he felt their abdomens just barely brush against each other. A deep shudder ran throughout Alec.

“Alec,” Magnus urged, his nose brushing against Alec’s. “Alexander, look at me."

Alec swallowed and opened his eyes against his will, and yet he wasn't prepared for the sight that beheld him. Magnus was on top of him, and once again their faces were so close they could've kissed, and when Alec's eyes flickered downwards, he could see all of Magnus's glorious chest, painted in the moonlight.

Magnus's eyes were staring right into his, a tender green with flecks of honey-gold, like sunlight shining through the foliage in the forest. Alec felt heat burning sharp in his stomach, and swallowed.

"Do you like me, Magnus?" he asked. Magnus blinked at him, and something shifted in his eyes.

”If you mean what I think you mean,” Magnus said, “then no. But I want you.”

“What’s the difference?” Alec’s voice was low and husky.

“I  _ want  _ you,” Magnus said, and his voice was low, too, and he sounded like he expected Alec to understand. But he  _ couldn’t,  _ and Magnus seemed to have picked up on it, for he clarified, “I want you in my bed for one night, and then we’ll part ways, and I’ll never bother you again. That’s all I want.”

Alec blinked in confusion, something in Alec’s heart twisting. “Just one night?”

“Just the one.”

Something in Alec snapped, and he said with firmness, “ _ No.” _

“No?” Magnus asked, as if he couldn’t believe Alec was saying no to him.

There was silence for a moment, and Alec had several words on his tongue -  _ ‘I don’t want to be your one night conquest’  _ and  _ ‘Get off me’  _ the foremost of them, but before he could rattle them off to Magnus, he shrugged eloquently and got up himself. Alec could feel the warmth slowly recede from him as Magnus got to his feet and held out a hand for Alec.

Alec took it and let Magnus pull him to his feet. Magnus bent and kissed his hand, his lips lingering on his skin for a moment before he let go.

“Good night, Alexander,” Magnus said, looking as if nothing had ever happened in this room, and turning on his heels, he left.

Alec huffed out a breath and fetched his bow and arrows. He needed them now, more than he ever did before.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean  _ ‘he’s not interested’ _ ?!” Isabelle demanded, nearly slamming her hands down on the table in front of her.

“He said so,” Magnus said, examining his nails. He, Isabelle and Jace were sitting at one of the large mahogany tables in the royal library. “I told him I wanted to sleep with him, and he said, and I quote, ‘ _ No’.” _

Isabelle groaned and laid her head on the table. Jace looked mildly alarmed.

“You’re  _ supposed  _ to make him interested in you!” Isabelle said, lifting her head. “That’s the whole point of seduction!”

“Well, I’ve made several moves on him, and he hasn’t exactly reciprocated, and there’s nothing I can do about it.” Magnus shrugged eloquently.

Isabelle sighed. “Well, I’m pretty sure Alec has noticed you flirting like Jace said, and if he still hasn’t tried to make a move back, it can mean-.” She pointed an accusing hand at him. “that you’re  _ bad _ at seduction!”

Magnus turned incredulous wide eyes up to her. “ _ Excuse me?!” _

“You’re a bad flirt!” Isabelle accused. “No wonder he isn’t showing any signs of interest in you.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Have you considered that, maybe, your brother is a tough nut to crack?”

“Can we not talk about cracking nuts?” Jace mumbled.

“I don’t care!” Isabelle threw her hands up. “I thought you’d charm the pants off him in like, one night. And it’s been more than one night!”

“Maybe he  _ doesn’t  _ want to get his pants charmed off,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. His ego was already hurt from Alec’s rejection, and Isabelle’s words were only rubbing it in.

“You don’t know that!”

“Why,” Jace suggested, “don’t we just ask him?”

Jace’s suggestion was extremely reasonable, which was why, at lunch, Magnus was seated next to him, Jace and Isabelle across them listening with intent ears.

Magnus gently nudged his foot against Alec’s, and his electric blue eyes snapped up to meet his.

“What?” Alec asked in a low voice, turning his face to Magnus.

“Not that I mind,” Magnus said, “but why did you say ‘no’ last night?”

Alec stared at him for a moment, then turned back to picking at his food. “I don’t think this is a matter to be discussed over lunch.”

“Well, it’s not like I can catch you at any other time,” Magnus said. “You’re busy with all the preparations for the ball, aren’t you?”

The ball had been announced by the King only this morning, to be held in about a week’s time. Alec, being the Crown Prince, had been entrusted all the duties for the preparations.

Alec nodded, chewing thoughtfully, and then whispered to Magnus, “I’ll be waiting in the hallway outside right after lunch.”

A few minutes later, Alec stood up and announced that he was finished eating, and sauntered outside. Magnus waited a few moments and got up, too, saluting the King and Queen before leaving. 

Outside, Alec was waiting for him, just as he said he would, leaning against the stone wall. Magnus stood in front of him, placing a hand on the wall beside Alec. They were close enough that no one else could hear them, but not too close to arouse suspicion.

“Tell me,” Magnus asked. “Why did you say no?”

Alec’s eyes flickered across the hallway, making sure no one was listening, and said, “Because I don’t want to be your plaything for a night.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “My  _ plaything?” _

Alec shrugged.

“Alexander-” Magnus began, but Alec shook his head resolutely.

“You’ve probably done something like this a million times before,” Alec said. “But I haven’t. I can’t sleep with you for a night and then walk away like nothing happened. I’m sorry.”

Alec stared into his eyes for a moment, looking as if he wanted to say something more, but then he stepped away, leaving for his duties, leaving Magnus alone in the hallway.

Isabelle paced around the room, her face screwed in concentration as she listened to Magnus narrate what happened in the hallway. Then she paused abruptly and said, her hands on her hips, “I’ll go talk to him.”

Magnus stared at her. “Are you sure?”

Isabelle nodded. “Yes. My brother doesn’t really know much about having fun. He just needs a push in the right direction. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.”

Magnus nodded, but all he could think of was the expression on Alec’s face when he spoke in the hallway.

He was clearly hiding something. And Magnus intended to find out what it was.

Later that evening, Magnus retired to his bedroom after a tasteful dinner with the royal family. He had just changed from his elaborate day robes to the more comfortable night robes with a snap of his fingers when a knock sounded from the door.

Magnus answered it, and Alec barged into the room without permission l fuming at the ears.

“What did you tell Isabelle?” he demanded, shutting the door behind him.

Magnus blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“Isabelle. My sister,” Alec said through gritted teeth. “What did you tell her about us?!”

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Alec wasn’t giving him a chance to speak.

“Look, this is all between  _ us,  _ okay?! You can’t just bring my siblings into this. And are you seriously trying to convince me to sleep with you through them-“

“Okay, that’s enough!” Magnus interrupted, snapping his fingers in front of Alec’s face. Alec froze, and a tranquil blankness enveloped his face, taking the place of the annoyance that had previously been there.

It was nothing, really. Just a simple spell that lowered Alec’s inhibitions. Magnus might have overdone the spell a bit, but that didn’t matter.

“See? That’s much better. Let’s just have a civilised conversation like this, okay?” Magnus sauntered over to the large plush couch on one side and plopped down on it, patting the spot next to him. “Come on, sit down.”

Alec nodded, looking as if he was in a daze - which, obviously, he  _ was -  _ and then walked over and sat sideways on Magnus’s lap, loosely wrapping his arms around Magnus’s neck.

Magnus was stunned for a moment, since that was completely unexpected. He blinked a few times and said, one arm snaking around Alec’s waist, “Now tell me - what did Isabelle tell you?”

“She told me that I needed to have fun,” Alec said, his voice lighter and more carefree than all the times Magnus had heard it before. “And that I seriously need to consider your offer.”

“What offer?” Magnus asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Your offer to sleep with you for a night,” Alec replied, and a small smile was spreading across his face now. Magnus preferred this version of Alec to the grumpy one. Then again, grumpy Alec was significantly hotter. “But I don’t want it.”

Magnus frowned a little. “Why not?”

Alec pushed Magnus back onto the couch, draping himself over Magnus’s body. Magnus’s breath stopped somewhere in his stomach, and he wondered if he would ever get it back again. He could feel the warmth of Alec’s body along his - the robe he wore was thin enough to warrant it.

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’s shoulders, his dark hair tumbling into his eyes, and he looked beautiful. “I want more than one night.”

“More than one, huh?” Magnus raised his hand, tracing his fingers along Alec’s neck, his sleek jawline. Alec’s breath hitched in his throat, and he briefly closed his eyes. “So you want me to fuck you for more than one night? For every night I stay here?”

Alec didn’t reply. His eyes fluttered open, the blue of his irises darker than ever, and he leaned in. Magnus stopped him with a finger to his lips.

“Nuh-uh,” he said, trying not to think too much of the way Alec’s lips felt under his fingers. “No kissing, darling. Not tonight, anyway.”

But then Alec’s eyes flickered up to meet his, and Magnus felt something coil low in his stomach. Before he could say or do anything, Alec took two of Magnus’s fingers - which were pressed against Alec’s lips - into his mouth.

Magnus goggled at Alec, his mouth practically hanging open, as Alec pulled his fingers in deeper. Alec’s eyes slipped shut, and he was sucking on Magnus’s fingers, running his tongue along the digits and the feeling of it all sent blood rushing down to Magnus’s nether regions. Magnus took in a shaky breath, and tried to pry his fingers out with a third - but Alec took that one into his mouth, too.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, and his voice was shaking too. He tried to pull out his fingers from Alec’s mouth, but he was having none of it - he grabbed Magnus’s hand and held it firmly in place as he sucked and licked at Magnus’s singers, moaning low in his throat. Their position wasn’t helping Magnus keep his calm either. “Maybe we should-“

But Alec wasn’t listening. Magnus gasped as Alec pulled in his fingers deeper than ever. He could feel the soft muscle of his mouth tight and hot around his fingers, and wondered how it would feel if some other parts were to be put in there.

Just then, Alec’s hand slipped in between his robes, touching his waist, and the touch felt like fire. Magnus wanted nothing more than to continue, but not like this, and realised he had to stop before things got out of hand. He snapped his fingers (the ones that weren’t in Alec’s mouth) in front of Alec’s face, snapping him out of his face.

Alec froze as the spell fell away, and it took a few seconds for him to realise what was going on. Magnus stared at him unblinkingly as Alec’s eyes flickered from Magnus’s face, to his waist, and then to the fingers in his mouth. He could see the exact moment the pieces clicked together in Alec’s mind. His eyes went very wide and he practically spat Magnus’s fingers out, jumping off him and taking a thousand steps backwards.

“What the hell?!” Alec yelled, his cheeks very red - either from embarrassment or the pleasure he was seeking only moments ago. Possibly both.

Magnus’s mouth twitched up into a small smile. He couldn’t help it. It  _ was  _ a little funny. “I can explain.”

“Explain what?!” Alec snapped. “How you put a spell on me and tried to molest me?!”

“I did  _ not  _ try to molest you!” Magnus protested. “ _ You  _ tried to molest  _ me!  _ I stopped you!  _ You  _ were the one to tried to suck my fingers off!”

“I was  _ under _ a spell that  _ you  _ put!”

“Yes, and it was a spell to calm you down and lower your inhibitions so that we could have a decent conversation without you giving me weird cryptic answers for once!” Magnus explained. “Speaking of which, what was that about more than one night?”

Alec ignored his question. “‘Weird cryptic answers’? I  _ told  _ you that I don’t want to sleep with you!”

Magnus waggled his still wet fingers at Alec. “This says otherwise, honey.”

Alec flushed and opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish, trying to come up with words but unable to. In the end, he spat out, “ _ Fuck you. _ ”

Magnus grinned. “Oh yes, please.”

Alec’s blush grew deeper and he shook his head, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Magnus watched him go, and sighed. He was never going to understand that man. 

He intended to, though. He would get to the bottom of this. But that was a problem for another day.

Magnus looked down at his body and sighed again. Right now, he had a completely different problem to take care of.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, tensions were tight between Magnus and Alec. Alec wouldn’t even look at Magnus over the breakfast table, and had finished his meal very quickly and left, his gaze flicking over Magnus for a split second before turning away immediately, as if just the sight of Magnus burned his eyes.

Magnus dearly hoped he hadn’t triggered a war. Ragnor would have his head if he did so.

Later, when he met up with Jace and Isabelle in the library and told them about last night’s incident, glossing over some of the more intimate parts. When he was done, Jace looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, and also a little ill, and Isabelle was pacing about the floor, humming as if it were just the daily news that Magnus had delivered.

“Well,” she said. “If he did do something like that, then there  _ has  _ to be a chance that he likes you in  _ some  _ way right?”

“Maybe,” Magnus said, and shrugged. “We can’t tell for sure, though.”

Isabelle threw her hands up. “There has to be  _ some  _ way, right?! You’re a magician! Spell him like you did last night!”

"Magic has its limits, Isabelle," Magnus said, somewhat patronizingly. "I can't just find out the wishes of his heart with a snap of my fingers."

"We don't need to do exactly that," Jace suggested, leaning back in his chair. We could trick him into saying what he wants out loud."

"Yeah, well, we can't exactly repeat last night," Isabelle pointed out, sounding a little annoyed. "Alec will be madder than a wild horse on a rampage."

"We don't have to," Magnus said, the gears in his mind whirring at full speed. "I have an idea."

Alec sipped the juice that the maid had served him, talking all the while with the people who oversaw decorations. They were standing in the great ballroom, Alec’s blue eyes flitting about the high walls as the people pointed out various spots to him.

The maid took the empty glass from Alec and walked out, bowing to Magnus and the Lightwood siblings flanked behind him.

“It is done, sir,” she said, dropping down in a curtsy, the metal tray pressed close to her chest.

Isabelle inclined her head towards her. “Well done. You may leave.”

The maid straightened and headed away for work. Little did she know of the potion that had been mixed in the juice, the potion that Magnus had spent most of the morning making.

“An amplifier,” Magnus had explained to Isabelle and Jace. “It senses his innermost thoughts and amplifies them, until whatever he’s subconsciously thinking of feels almost real.”

“How is  _ that  _ going to help us?” Jace had asked.

“It will help Alec get in touch with his inner feelings. Most people do not realise what they want, though they think about it all the time unconsciously. So if Alec didn’t realise before that he was attracted to me, he will now, and if we observe him all day, we can possibly come to a conclusion by gauging his behaviour. If it works right, he’ll be distracted and absent-minded all day, but we won’t be able to tell what’s in his mind. We  _ can  _ assume, though.”

“Do you think he’ll make a move after getting in touch with his feelings?” Jace had mused.

Magnus had simply stared. “Jonathan, have you  _ ever  _ known your brother to make a move?”

Now they peeked around the doorway, watching Alec carefully. There seemed to a slight change in his demeanour now - he was staring into the distance, a small crease between his eyebrows, looking dazed.

“I think it’s working,” Isabelle whispered. 

“It’s  _ my  _ potion,” Magnus scoffed. “Of course it’s working.”

“How do we know for sure?” Jace asked.

Magnus grinned at him. “We just wait and watch.”

Something was… off.

Alec wouldn't call it 'wrong', but it was definitely not normal.

Magnus had been occupying Alec's mind for a while now, but never had it been at  _ this  _ level. It had gone from the occasional pondering, from idyllic thoughts of Magnus and his advances to the point where his thoughts were muddled and so full of  _ Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. _

It was mildly disconcerting.

It all started when he was with the event managers, discussing decorations. He remembered wondering what Magnus would do, how  _ he  _ would want to decorate the ballroom. And then his brain went on a tangent, thinking of Magnus’s smile, the way his eyes crinkled and shone when he smiled, and then one of those people had asked him how he wanted the draperies, and Alec, too hyper fixated on Magnus’s eyes, had blurted out, “Golden _.” _

They were all praise for Alec’s choice in colour, but Alec had almost smacked himself in the head. He hoped Magnus would never have to find out that Alec’s choice in draperies was influenced by his eye colour.

Now Alec was at lunch, sitting  _ right opposite  _ Magnus, which was- He didn’t know.

“Is everything alright, dear?”

Alec almost dropped his spoon, but managed to compose himself and turned to his mother, who had posed the question and was looking concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Alec said, a little too quickly. It wasn’t a lie though - he  _ was  _ fine. He was just… thinking way too much. He always did that. But there was something different about his mind today, and he couldn’t put a finger to it.

Alec’s mother smiled at him. “You seem to be lost in thought.”

“It’s just the ball,” Alec said through gritted teeth. “I need to make sure everything’s perfect.”

“I’m sure it will be,” she assured. Alec returned the smile and took a bite of his food. Across from him, Magnus turned to Isabelle and whispered something, making her smile. Magnus was smiling, too, his supple lips curved up, and Alec remembered all the times Magnus had been close they could’ve kissed. A

Almost inevitably, he remembered the night in the training room, remembered Magnus lying on top of him with his lips a hair width away from Alec’s. He wondered now if things could’ve gone differently that night. What if, instead of talking, Alec had tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Magnus?

He could picture it all very clearly in his head - him kissing Magnus, and then Magnus kissing him back, his hands roaming all over Alec’s body and sliding up to brush through his hair. He could picture himself giving into Magnus’s touch, imagined Magnus’s lips hot against his neck, sliding down to his shoulders, his hands roaming down Alec’s back and curving around his waist to hold him in place as-

“Alec?”

Alec jerked out of his stupor when he heard the subject of his daydreams call out for him from across the table. Magnus was smiling at him, his head propped up on his hand which partially covered his smile. He was looking right at Alec, as if he knew exactly what Alec was thinking about.

“Aren’t you going to get up from there?” Magnus said, and smiled. “Lunch time’s over.”

Alec blinked and looked around, and realised that he and Magnus were the only ones left in the dining hall, and that his plate was empty, as if he had finished his food without even realising it.

“Oh,” Alec said, blinking away his daze. “I- I’ll take my leave, then.”

“Why don’t you stay for a while?” Magnus purred, tilting his head sideways. His eyes were very bright as he looked at Alec.

Alec shook his head. “I can’t. I have to help Max train.”

Magnus sighed and stood up. Alec tracked his movements as he came around the table, and towards him. He turned his back to the table, looking at Magnus who now stood in front of him.

They stood like that for a while, and then Magnus moved forward suddenly. Alec backed away, and his back hit the table so he couldn’t move any further. Magnus was very close to him, and his hands were placed on the table on either side of him, preventing any escape.

Alec could clearly picture it in his mind. Magnus leaning in, closing the gap between them, pushing Alec backwards and desecrating him right on this table. His breath caught in his throat, and he could feel warmth pooling up in his stomach.

But he could also see himself laughing after a few kisses had been exchanged and saying, “Maybe we should go to the bedroom.”

And then Magnus would laugh too, and agree, and they would walk out together, hand in hand.

Alec didn’t understand his own thoughts, sometimes.

But presently, Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, and said, “Have a good day.”

Then he left, just like that, leaving Alec alone with his strange thoughts.

Next, Alec had to go to the training room and train his brother Max in the art of sword fighting. Max was already waiting for him, standing in the center of the circle with a sword in his hands.

“Why are you late?” he asked while Alec went through the swords lying on the table.

“Something came up,” was all Alec said. He picked up a sword and gave it an experimental twirl, then walked into the training circle, standing opposite Max.

Max didn’t ask any further, and brandished his sword. Alec stood in the right stance, balancing himself on the balls of his feet, lightly stepping around as he and Max circled each other. The movement inevitably reminded Alec of all the times he and Magnus had dueled before, swords clashing and tearing through cloth, strong arms pinning the other down against the ground. He remembered their first duel, remembered Magnus trailing the tip of his sword down Alec’s chest, leaving a burning path in its wake. Back then, Alec had been drowning in humiliation, but now that he was thinking of it, he wondered if there had been something more that day.

He was yanked out from his thoughts when his feet were separated from the ground, making him tumble over and fall down. Alec groaned as he landed on his back, and for a moment he expected Magnus to be on top of him, balancing himself on his elbows on either side of Alec, a smug smile on his lips which would be close enough for Alec to kiss.

Instead, Max was standing above him, looking down at his older brother in disappointment. “What is wrong with you today?”

Alec and Max had dueled five rounds, and Alec had lost all five of them. Max, pleased with himself, had run out of the training room, ending their session much earlier than planned.

Alec was beyond frustrated with himself. He had no idea why he was so distracted today. Hopefully, he would do better tomorrow. Presently he was on his way to the infirmary to get some salve for the scrapes and cuts he had obtained. There was a particularly nasty scrape on the back of his wrist. Alec kept blowing on it in an attempt to ease the stinging sensation.

He wondered what Magnus would do if he was here. Would he tenderly brush his fingers across Alec's wounds? Bow his head and kiss them? Alec could almost feel the touch of Magnus's soft lips against the scrape on his wrist.

Unbidden, a smile spread across his face. It wasn't bad, whatever his mind was doing. He liked this thought.

But then he realised Magnus probably - no,  _ definitely  _ \- didn't feel the same way, and his mouth curled.

As he walked, he ran into Jace, who appeared to be in a contemplative mood. Jace in a contemplative mood was rarely a good thing. Hell, Jace in  _ any  _ mood was rarely a good thing.

"Alec!" He said, his eyes perking up when he saw Alec. "How was your day?"

Alec shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

Jace nodded, and an idea struck Alec. He had considerable experience in romance, and was easier to talk to about the matter than Isabelle.

"By the way," Alec said conversationally. "Can I ask you something? This has to remain in between the two of us."

Jace nodded, his face turning serious. "Of course. Tell me."

Alec bit his lip. "You've been… interested in a lot of people, right?"

Jace nodded. Alec went on. "So, when you're interested in someone… in  _ that  _ manner… do you think about them often? Like, more than usual? Hypothetically, of course," he added hastily.

Jace nodded, and then his face broke out into a smile. "Why, is there a Prince Charming occupying your thoughts?"

Alec frowned at him. " _ Hypothetically. _ "

Jace sighed and shook his head. "Well then, to answer your question; yes. If you're interested in someone, you  _ will  _ think about them often, whether you like it or not."

"Oh," Alec said.

"Is there a reason you're asking?"

"Um, no," Alec said hastily. "No reason. I'll see you later."

He stepped away from Jace and walked off, his heart beating fast and hard.

_ His lips were soft and firm as they grazed Alec's neck, arousing a low moan from him. Alec's fingers tightened around the bedsheet clenched in his hand, his knuckles already stark white. _

_ Every touch, every single touch in this moment felt so intense, like a flaming ember pressed against his skin. Magnus's body was pressed flush against Alec's, his hips poised in between Alec's legs, thrusting at a rhythm that had Alec begging for more. Magnus's head tilted to the other side, teeth carefully biting down on the smooth skin of Alec's neck, and his hand which was not clutching the bedsheet tightened around the dark locks of Magnus's hair. Magnus's hands were around Alec's waist, holding him in place as he thrusted into Alec, and he felt a new wave of pleasure overcome him, drawing another moan from Alec's lips. _

_ "Alexander," Magnus gasped against Alec's neck, clearly just as affected by this as Alec was. The rhythm of his hips was starting to turn erratic. _

_ "Magnus," Alec gasped out, his voice tight. "I love you." _

_ Magnus raised his head and looked right into Alec's eyes. The green-gold of his irises was nearly swallowed up by his wide pupils. Alec could see himself reflected in the black space. _

_ Magnus bent down and touched his forehead to Alec. "I love you too, Alexander." _

_ Magnus tilted his head and kissed Alec on the mouth. Alec's hand left the bedsheet and came to tangle in Magnus's, brushed against Magnus's face as they kissed. His skin was warm to touch, his kisses are fast and hard and messy and passionate all the same, and then he felt Magnus's hand sliding down from his waist, his long fingers wrapping around- Oh. _

**_Oh._ **

Alec gasped awake, the last vestiges of the dream fading from the fringes of his mind. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking about all those words, all those feelings that seemed almost real. The stifling heat inside the room didn't help the illusion.

Alec got up and threw on a robe, strolling out of the bedroom and through the stifling hallways until he reached the terrace.

The cool breeze outside was immediately soothing. Alec almost shivered in the thin robe he was wearing. He walked over to the edge of the terrace, from where he could see guards patrolling around the grounds. The terrace was surrounded by a small stone wall to prevent anyone from falling over. Alec placed a hand on it, and looked out across the familiar palace grounds.

It was a nice moment - just him, and the wind, and solitude. There was maybe one thing that could make it better.

His mind catered to his needs immediately. He could almost hear Magnus say to him, “ _ Alexander.” _

Alec turned away from the wall, lest anyone see his face and mistake him for a heartstruck fool pining after some princess. Well, he  _ was  _ a heartstruck fool pining after a Prince, but that wasn’t important right now.

In his mind, Magnus looked beautiful. His midnight black hair was swept away from his face, unveiling his gorgeous eyes framed by smooth brown skin. There was a small smile playing about his lips - not teasing or flirting, but a small soft smile meant just for Alec.

There had been a million thoughts running through Alec's mind before he fell asleep and was rewoken by the dream. Alec looked at his mirage of Magnus, and decided two things - one, that he needed to voice out some of his thoughts before he went mad, and two, that this mirage wouldn't judge him for his feelings. Alec took a deep breath and began.

"I know you only said one night," he said, staring right at his mirage who looked back with understanding in his green-gold eyes. Alec licked his lips. "But… I want more than one night. I want as many as I can. I want to give  _ us  _ a chance. To become more… to fall in  _ love.” _

Alec gulped. His lungs felt bigger, now that some of the words obstructing his throat were let out.

“I know you don’t feel for me the way I do for you,” Alec whispered. The mirage was still looking at him with that same expression of understanding. “But there has to be a chance, right?”

Alec closed his eyes and took a step forward. “Right?”

He tilted his face upwards, as if anticipating a kiss. Alec waited a few moments, and when he opened his eyes, he wasn’t surprised to see that Magnus wasn’t there.

Yet, there was a dull pang of disappointment in his heart.

Hidden in the shadows, Magnus had heard every single word of what Alec had just said.

He should’ve expected this when Jace told him earlier in the evening about the conversation he had with Alec. When he noticed that Alec had left his bedroom with the spell that continuously tracked his movements, he didn’t expect to be up here, listening to Alec talk to himself, but maybe he should’ve expected that, too.

But no matter what, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t give himself and Alec a chance at love. He couldn’t give away his heart to Alec.

Not when it was lying in pieces inside his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

When Magnus stepped into the library the next morning, Isabelle and Jace were already there. Isabelle looked up at him and grinned.

“Jace told me everything,” she said. “Well, now that we’re sure that Alec wants you, we can-“

“No, Isabelle,” Magnus interrupted her calmly. Isabelle’s face fell.

“Why not?”

Magnus chewed his lip and looked away. “I overheard Alec last night, talking to himself. Isabelle, he- he wants a relationship with me.”

Isabelle’s eyes widened, and her face glowed like a star. “That’s great.”

“No, it’s not!” Magnus snapped. “The whole point of this was just to sleep with Alec. But now he’s caught actual feelings for me. This- this has gone too far, Isabelle. We need to stop.”

“But I don’t see what’s wrong with that,” Isabelle said. “You could do that, you could give him a relationship.”

Magnus shook his head. “That’s the thing. I  _ can’t.  _ I don’t want him the way he wants me. It’s not fair to him, Isabelle.”

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something, but Jace held out a hand to stop her.

“He’s right, Isabelle,” Jace said. “This has come too far. We have to stop.”

Isabelle pressed her lips together, and visibly deflated. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

Magnus exchanged one last look with her and then with Jace, and then turned and left the library.

Alec was on his way to the training room, already dressed in his gear when he saw Magnus walk past in the hallway ahead, running perpendicular to this one. Feeling a little brighter, he walked faster and rounded the corner. Magnus was walking fast with a purposeful stride, and Alec called out to him,

“Hey, Magnus!” 

Magnus turned to him.

“I’m going in to train,” Alec said, loud enough for Magnus to hear him. “Do you want to join me?”

Magnus shook his head. There was something peculiar about the way he was looking at Alec, his flirty cheerfulness having completely disappeared.

“No thanks,” he said, and turned away, walking fast.

Alec frowned and took a step forward, about to go after Magnus. Magnus must’ve sensed it somehow - and Alec had no idea how - but he raised a hand and made a flicking gesture.

It was like a powerful gale had pushed against Alec. One moment he was on the ground, the next he was in the air, flying backwards, his mouth open in a silent scream. Alec saw the ground coming and twisted his body - he had been trained to land properly after falling from high places. But this training had not saved him, it seems, when it came to falling for Magnus.

Alec rolled as he landed on the ground and immediately got on his knee with ease. He stood up, dusting his clothes, and frowned in Magnus’s direction - but Magnus had already left, and there was no longer any sign of him in the hallway.

Alec groaned internally, wondering what the hell had just happened, when he heard a clear distinct voice from behind him. It was Isabelle.

He caught his name among her tirade of words, and ducked into the next hallway, pressing his back against the wall and listening closely.

“What’s wrong with that, anyway?!” she was saying. “I mean, if Alec wants a relationship, he could give it. We’ve had relationships before, and it wasn’t that hard. I don’t see what the fuss is all about.”

Alec’s eyes widened. How did  _ Isabelle  _ know? He hadn’t told a single person about what he wanted with Magnus. There was no other person she could possibly be talking about.

“Let it go, Isabelle,” said another voice, and Alec recognised it immediately as Jace’s. “He’ll probably come around soon.”

“I hope so,” Isabelle admitted, and . “Alec would be so happy. And they’d both make a wonderful couple, don’t you think?”

“Yes, they would.”

Alec was a mix of confusion and shock and slight panic at the thought of someone listening to his thoughts for the last few days.

“But we can’t blame him, though. We only asked him to spend a night with Alec. No one expected that he would want more.”

Alec froze.

_ We only asked him to spend a night with Alec. _

_ I want you in my bed for one night. _

Alec’s breath was stuck somewhere deep inside, and his heart cracked open as he realised that he had been played for a fool. By his own siblings. And Magnus had played along.

Swallowing down his grief, he steeled himself and turned the corner in one swift move, crossing his arms over his chest, facing down Isabelle and Jace who had frozen at the sight of him.

“Want more of what?” he asked with a glare, his anger barely suppressed.

Isabelle blinked. “Did you… did you hear everything?”

Alec pressed his lips together. “I did.”

Alec had a deep frown on his face by the time he finished listening to Jace and Isabelle’s side of the story.

“So that’s how you knew,” he whispered, mostly to himself. He remembered last night, when he was on the terrace. He’d thought that’s just how it was when one was in love - now he knew it was all because of some stupid potion.

“So basically,” he said again, looking directly at his siblings. “It was all a lie.”

Every single look Magnus had given him. Every single word, every single action. All lies.

Isabelle blanched. “Alec-“

Alec shook his head, his heartbreak easing into his chest. “No. Don’t apologise. I don’t want your apologies. I need you to help me.”

“We’ll help you,” Jace said immediately. “Can we stand up now?”

Alec glared at him. They were in the gardens, with Alec sitting on a bench and his siblings kneeling in the dirt in front of him.

“No,” he said.

Isabelle made a face. “But my clothes are getting dirty-“

“Who cares about your clothes?!” Alec snapped. “You played with me! You-“

Alec shut his mouth and eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried very hard not to say something he would regret later. 

“I’m sorry,” Isabelle said in a low voice. “I just wanted you to be happy.”

Alec snorted. “Well, I’m damn happy right now.”

“Alec-“

Alec shook his head and looked at his siblings. “Anyway, you will not tell Magnus any of this.”

Jace looked at him. “Why not?”

“He doesn’t know that I know all this,” Alec said. “He doesn’t know that I know about his lies. And I plan to use this to my advantage.”

Isabelle blinked. “For what?”

Alec’s mouth. “Despite everything, I still want him.”

Their eyes widened. “So,” Jace asked tentatively. “What are you going to do now?”

Alec shook his head and stood up. “I’m not doing anything.  _ You  _ are. I will be the executioner, but you’re the force behind my actions.”

He crossed his arms and stared down his siblings, who were staring up at him with apprehension.

“You were the ones to start this,” Alec said, his voice entirely serious. “And now, you’ll be the ones to finish this.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So, uh,” Isabelle asked nervously, leaning over the table where Alec was sitting and reading. “How are you going to do this? How are you going to get him?”

Alec shrugged, his eyes still on his book. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

Isabelle chewed her lip.

Alec looked up from the book, raising an eyebrow at her. “Are you underestimating my flirting skills?”

Isabelle blanched.

“Your flirting skills aren’t bad,” Jace said hastily. “It’s just… me and Isabelle don’t think this is a good idea.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at Jace. “Why not?”

“You see,” Isabelle said slowly. “After Magnus knew of your feelings, he decided to put a stop to our plans. He just… walked away. I don’t think he wants you, Alec. I don’t think this is going to work out in your favour.”

Alec frowned. “Well, you should’ve thought of that before you made such plans behind my back.”

“Alec-“

He simply shook his head and turned back to his book. “I guess I’m on my own in this, then.”

There was silence for a few moments, and then both his siblings walked out of the library. Alec sighed, not stopping his reading of the erotica book.

Magnus couldn’t sleep at all last night.

Alec’s face kept hovering in front of his eyes - his wide, steady eyes, set in a face of pale marble. His dark hair, ruffled by the wind, a wild contrast to his rarest, brightest smile.

Maybe Magnus was starting to fall in love with him. He didn’t know. Once upon a time, he believed in love. But no longer.

He’d been avoiding Alec all day, too ashamed to see his face. He’d taken care not to eat when Alec would, not to go to the places Alec would. Which was mainly why he was surprised to be cornered in the hallway next to his bedroom by Alec.

“Hello, Magnus,” said Alec, looking into Magnus’s eyes very seriously. He had no idea how he had gotten here. One moment he was leisurely traversing back to his bedroom, the next, here he was.

“Alexander.” Magnus blinked. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Alec splayed his hands over Magnus's shoulders and leaned in closer, until their noses were just brushing and there was but an inch of a gap between their chests.

Magnus gulped. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Alec's mesmerising blue eyes flickered up to his. "Actually, yes." 

He moved in closer, closing the gap between their bodies. Magnus's hand rose of its own accord, hovering over Alec's lower back.

"Remember when you asked me, to spend a night with you?" Alec asked, his voice very low. Magnus could feel his warm breath against his lips. He could've leaned in, kissed Alec right there, but…

"I do," Magnus whispered, and felt the ghost of Alec's smile against his lips.

"I was considering your offer," Alec said, "and I'd like to-"

"No," Magnus said as soon as he realised where Alec was going with this. His heart hammered wildly in his chest. "No, Alec, I can't."

Alec pulled back slightly and frowned at him. "Why not?"

Magnus put his arms on Alec's shoulders and pushed him away slowly, until Alec's hands dropped from his own shoulders. He stood silent for several minutes, wondering how to tell Alec this.

"Look, Alexander," he began, deciding to go for the blunt approach. "I only made you that offer because your sister asked me to. I had no intention of bedding you in the beginning. But now I realise that I've gone too far, and I'm taking it all back."

Alec stared at him silently. "I know."

Magnus's head whipped towards him. "What?"

"I know everything you did behind my back," Alec said, and chuckled sourly. "I wish you weren't so…" he made a half-hearted gesture towards Magnus, at a loss for words. "I thought I would be able to get something out of this. Atleast one night. I was a fool."

"Alec-" Magnus said, stretching out a hand, but Alec stepped away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Alec said looking away. "I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to- I want you to give us a chance at love. But I'm guessing that's too much to hope for."

Magnus looked away, his gaze slipping to the ground. He didn't say anything.

"I wished I could hold you accountable," Alec went on. "I wish I could blame you, but it's not your fault, is it? It's all mine. I should never have believed that I could- that we could-"

"It's never your fault, Alec," Magnus said softly. Alec shot him a harsh look.

"What do you know, anyway," Alec said, his voice low and cold. "You sleep with people for fun. What do _ you  _ know about love?"

Magnus flinched, but the movement was minute. Alec stared hard at him, and then walked away through the stone cold hallways.

"I know more about you," Magnus said, thinking of his recent love, but Alec wasn't around to hear it.

He fired arrow after arrow into the target. Most of them missed the center, but Alec couldn't care so long as they all hit the target.

He was so stupid. He was a fool. He willingly went into the rosebush knowing there would be thorns. He shouldn't have been surprised to come out of it with a million paper cuts.

There seemed to be a thornbush growing around his heart right now, tightening and constricting. Alec ignored the feeling, ignored the pain in his chest, and fired arrow after arrow.

He was a fool. He was a complete fool.

Alec pulled the bowstring a little too taut and it slipped, cutting through his finger as it went back to its position. Alec hissed and winced, looking at his index finger which was now bleeding.

With a sigh, he placed the bow and quiver in their rightful places and left for the infirmary, trying to focus on his bleeding finger instead of his bleeding heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Early that morning, Alec woke up feeling like his heart was made of lead.

He woke up and got ready for the day, and throughout it he was aware of a constant dull pain in his chest, where his heart was. He'd never felt anything like that.

In the back of his mind, though, he knew exactly what was happening. It was Magnus.

It was all Magnus.

The breakfast table was eerily silent and very awkward that day.

Alec had greeted his parents the moment he came in, and silently ate his food, ignoring the rest of them completely. Jace and Isabelle were constantly glancing at Alec in concern, and then at each other, while Magnus occasionally tried to catch Alec's eye, and failed. King Robert and Queen Maryse occasionally tried to start a conversation, but even those died down quickly.

A few minutes later, after Alec left, Magnus caught Isabelle's eye and mouthed, 

"We need to talk."

"So that's how he found out…" Magnus muttered, mostly to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He and Isabelle were in the library, having just exchanged stories. Now they sat silently, the sound of chirping birds flitting in from somewhere outside.

"He seemed pretty upset," Isabelle said in a low voice, chewing her lip. 

"He did." Magnus turned his head to the ceiling. "Where's Jace?"

"Training room, I suppose," said Isabelle. "He's there most of the time."

Magnus nodded. "Shall we go find him?"

Isabelle waved a hand. "Later. I have to go out and meet the seamstress, order a dress for the ball."

"I'll accompany you," Magnus offered. "I need new clothes for the ball, too."

Isabelle gave him a small smile. "Let's get going, then."

"You're going to look splendid in this dress, sir," offered the tailor, as he draped the cloth around Magnus, in an imitation of what his final outfit would look like. Magnus examined himself in the opposite mirror with an air of satisfaction.

“Oh, the ladies and gentlemen will be all over,” said the seamstress from the corner. She was drawing on a piece of parchment an approximation of the dress Isabelle wanted. Isabelle, standing by the table, offered Magnus a small smile.

“Unless you have a particular one in mind, sir?”

Isabelle’s smile slipped. Magnus couldn’t blame the curiosity of the common folk, though, and gave a shrug of his shoulder.

“No, not at all,” Magnus said lightly. “I might dapple in a dalliance for a night with any lad or lass who offers, but I’m not looking to impress anyone in particular.”

The tailor goggled at him. “But what if you meet the lad or lass of your dreams?”

Magnus shrugged once again. “I don’t have dreams.”

“If you don’t mind us asking, sire,” the seamstress asked, turning in her chair to look at Magnus. “Why not? Do you plan on joining the clergy?”

“The clergy are a horrible people, and I shall never join them,” Magnus declared. “No, I’m-“ he glanced at Isabelle, who was looking at him curiously. She was a friend. Magnus could trust her. And he was never going to see these two people again.

He swallowed. “I met a woman before I chanced upon this land,” he confessed. “We fell in love, but I found out she was being unfaithful, and I left her. I’ve sworn off love ever since.”

“But why would you do that?” asked the seamstress. “Simply because one woman broke your heart- you shouldn’t make yourself unhappy because of someone else’s mistake, sir.”

The tailor flushed and glared at the seamstress, then turned to Magnus with an apologetic look. "I apologise, sire. She forgets her place, sometimes."

"No, it's fine," Magnus said with a smile. "She is a wise woman."

The seamstress smiled at him. "That woman sounds awful, sire," she said. "I hope you find someone deserving of you."

Magnus just offered her a polite smile.

The whole morning was spent in a blur of organizing the ball, attending court, talking to caterers and getting invitations written. After getting a quick lunch, during which Isabelle and Magnus had been absent - Alec had been informed that they had gone out for getting new outfits made for the ball - he did some more work, and then Jace dragged him out into the gardens for a few rounds of sparring.

When they took a break at last, Jace asked him, "Are you okay?"

Alec gave a small frown at that. "Yes, why?"

"You seemed out of form today," Jace noted, gesturing at the spot where they had just been sparring. "No offence, but your sparring skills weren't on par."

Alec looked away. "I'm just tired," he said.

It wasn't a lie, precisely. He _was_ tired. Just not physically. His heart was throbbing in his chest, aching, begging, pleading for Magnus, just to see him once, to touch him, to stay with him.

It hurt. It hurt more than he thought heartbreak ever would.

"Okay," Jace said, thankfully letting the subject drop. "You wanna do another round?"

Alec shrugged and stood up, picking up his blade, Jace following right after. They got in position, and started sparring. Jace was right - Alec really was out of form, but he tried his best to beat Jace this time.

Except, when a few minutes later, when he ducked to escape one of Jace's blows, he caught sight of Magnus and Isabelle making their way towards him, and froze.

Then a sharp pain lanced up his arm, and he cried out. Jace's eyes widened, and he froze.

"Oh shit," he swore, pulling away his blade which had blood on it. Alec looked at his arm and saw a long cut across his forearm, just barely brushing his wrist. "Shit. Alec, I'm so sorry-"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PULL AWAY, YOU IDIOT!" Alec yelled, cradling his arm. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Jace flinched, and then Alec heard footsteps approach quickly, and then Isabelle and Magnus were there.

"Alec, what happened?!" Isabelle demanded, and gave a little gasp when she saw his arm.

"Let me see that,” Magnus said, taking his arm, but something snapped inside Alec and he snatched it away.

”JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” he screamed at Magnus. Magnus’s eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to say something, but Alec didn’t stick around to listen - he dropped his blade in the grass, and ran.

Magnus watched Alec run, and then at the smear of blood on his fingertips. Alec’s blood. There was a deep sense of foreboding in Magnus’s heart. Something was definitely wrong.

He turned to Isabelle, who appeared to be comforting Jace, since he looked pretty disturbed at Alec’s outburst, and said, “I need to go.”

He had some research to do.

”You summoned us here?”

Magnus looked up from his book at Isabelle and Jace. It was late at night, and Magnus had sent a quick magical message to the both of them after he had found what he needed to.

Magnus had spend the entire evening in the library, but had heard enough rumours to know that Alec had been particularly grumpy today. The King and Queen had been very concerned about him at dinner. Alec had even gone so far as to snap at his own parents when they asked about the injury on his arm.

”I did,” Magnus said, and swallowed. “Remember the amplifying potion?”

Jace frowned. “Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Magnus took a deep breath. It helped a little - he had trouble breathing from the moment he had realised what he had done. “I made a mistake. I- I gave him an overdose of the potion.”

”What?!” Isabelle’s jaw dropped.

”It’s supposed to last only a day. But because of the overdose, the time period has been extended. Alec- his heartbreak is being amplified, too. That’s why he was so off today,” Magnus explained in a low voice, his eyes on the table in front of him. “There’s no way to know when it will wear off.”

There was silence for a few moments, and then Isabelle asked in a low voice, “So what do we do now?”

Magnus took a deep breath. It had taken him over an hour of deliberation to take this decision. “I will do what Alec wanted me to do. I’ll give us a chance at love.”

Jace’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

”I know how painful heartbreak is, and to experience it amplified-“ Magnus shook his head. “It’s my fault Alec is like this. I have to fix it now. And besides -“ Magnus added, looking at Isabelle, “that seamstress was right.”

“Seamstress?” Jace mouthed at Isabelle, but she cut him off with a hand, her eyes on Magnus. 

”Maybe this will be a chance for me to heal, too,” Magnus said, and gave a small smile. “Who knows?”

”I promise my brother won’t break your heart,” Isabelle said boldly, and added, “And you better not break his heart, either, or I will break your-“

”I won’t.” Magnus’s smile widened a pinch. “I give you my word.”

”When are you going to talk to him about this?” Jace asked eagerly, leaning forward.

Magnus looked at him. “First thing in the morning.”


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus knocked on the door to Alec's bedroom and waited. From the stained glass window at one end of the hallway, the first sunrays of the day streamed in, casting patches of blue and red and gold on the stone floor.

Moments later, Alec opened the door and froze when he saw Magnus.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked in a tight voice. His hand tightened on the door frame. He was dressed up for the day, though his hair was still mussed up.

"I need to talk to you," Magnus said in a low voice. Alec turned away, but not before Magnus saw a quick flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Well, I don't," Alec said. "Please leave."

"Alexander," Magnus said, reaching out to touch his hand. "Please, just listen to me-"

"Don't touch me," Alec hissed through gritted teeth, pulling his hand away. Magnus hastily took a step back and held up his hands. 

"Okay, I'm sorry," Magnus said. "But please, Alec… just listen to me? Not here, though. I was hoping somewhere more private."

Alec shook his head, his gaze still turned away from Magnus's.

"I'd say it right here," Magnus said in a low voice. "But I don't want to risk anyone hearing me, Alexander."

"Risk anyone hearing what?" Alec asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Is it really so important it can't wait?"

"It can't," Magnus confirmed. He looked on either side, making sure there was no one else around pushing Alec into the bedroom.

Alec stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his balance and glared at Magnus. "What the hell?!"

Magnus stepped into the room and shut the door with a flick of his fingers, his gaze directed at Alec. Alec’s eyes flickered from Magnus to the door and back again, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked.

“Just this,” Magnus replies coolly. He flicked a finger at the far wall and a portal opened up, a golden disk that started out small and then widened until it covered most of the wall. Alec’s eyes widened, but before he could react, Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the portal.

They stepped out into an open space in the adjacent forest, by the riverside. Alec gasped and pulled away from Magnus’s grip, looking around, but the portal had already disappeared.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” Alec demanded. “Why did you bring me here?!”

“I told you, I need to talk to you,” Magnus said patiently. “I need to talk to you about us.”

Alec crosses his arms and stared Magnus down. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“There is,” Magnus said, stepping closer to him. “Alec, do you know about the potion?”

Alec’s eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. “The potion that made me feel like I was in love with you? I do.”

“It didn’t make you feel like you were in love with me, Alexander,” Magnus said. “It only amplified what was already there. Made you think of it even more than you usually do. Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is, it’s still in your veins.”

Alec’s head jerked up sharply to look at him. “What?!”

“I- I accidentally gave you an overdose of the potion,” Magnus explained. “As a result, its effects will be prolonged. I don’t know how many days it will take to get out of you.”

Alec just stared at him, his eyes wide with anger.

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” Magnus said, bowing his head. “Heartbreak is painful, but it’s easy to ignore the pain when you’re distracted. But with the potion, you can’t be distracted. I sensed it yesterday, when I touched your blood.”

Alec was silent, his jaw clenched hard.

“You asked what I knew about love,” Magnus said quietly. “I know a lot, Alexander. I know how painful heartbreak can be. I never meant to break your heart, and definitely not like this. I’m sorry.”

“Is that it?” Alec asked, turning his gaze away. Magnus swallowed.

“No there’s something else,” Magnus said in a low voice. Alec turned his face slightly towards Magnus. It was a very small gesture, and Magnus took it as a sign that Alec was listening. 

“Before I came here,” Magnus explained. “I was in the Court of the Night, where I met lady Camille Belcourt. As you might have guessed by now, we fell in love. I was in love with her like never before, but she didn't return the sentiment. She was unfaithful to me. I found her, one night, with one of her other lovers. It- it shattered my heart, Alexander."

Alec's scrutinizing gaze relaxed, somewhat, and Magnus went on. "I couldn't take it, and I left for the next destination on my itinerary. Your palace. And Alec, I had completely given on the idea of love after that, but now…"

Alec blinked. "What?"

Magnus swallowed, and his breath turned a little shallow. He looked up to meet Alec's eyes. "I want to find love again, Alexander. I want to find it with you."

Alec's lips parted and he minutely shook his head before turning away. But Magnus acted quickly, grabbing Alec's wrists and holding him in place, attempting to meet his eyes.

"Alec, please let me explain," Magnus said hurriedly. "I can understand why you would feel this way, but-"

"No you don't!" Alec snapped, trying to pull his wrists away. But Magnus's grip was as hard as a pair of iron manacles. "How do I know you won't leave once the potion wears out? How do I know this isn't another ploy of yours?"

"It isn't," Magnus pleaded. "Believe me, it isn't. And Alexander, I only told you about the potion because I didn't want there to be any secrets between us. I really do want to give us a chance, Alexander, and I know that's what you want, too."

Alec's gaze was on the ground now, and Magnus couldn't see his face. He wished he could, just to know what Alec was thinking.

"That's all I have to say, Alexander," Magnus concluded. He slowly got on his knees, his grip loosening around Alec's wrists and curling around his hands. Magnus bowed his head, resting his forehead against Alec's hands, and said, "It's all up to you, now."

A few moments passed in silence, followed by the rustling of robes. Alec gently pulled his hands out of Magnus's and cupped his chin, tilting his face up.

"Magnus", he said, and his voice was gentle. Magnus opened his eyes, and was met by Alec's blues, just inches away from his own. There was something floating in there, something bordering between conflict and desire.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, and then, Alec leaned in, slowly but surely, and pressed his lips to Magnus's.

Magnus inhaled sharply, and felt the scratch of sand through his clothes as he leaned in closer, feeling as if there was fresh water running down his parched throat. Alec's mouth was firm and warm, and God, Magnus had missed this. His heart sighed, and he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, lying back on the ground and pulling Alec on top of him. The kiss was broken for a moment, but Alec curled his hand around Magnus's neck and kissed him again, gasping softly at every new touch, every new movement. Somewhere deep within, Magnus thought he could feel his broken heart knit itself back together.

For a few minutes, the only sounds heard were the running water, the rustling of leaves and chirping of birds, and the sound of Alec and Magnus's hearts beating in sync.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun shone merrily through the stained glass of the hallway Alec was walking through. He was on his way to his bedroom after a long day of work, and the events of the morning kept playing around in his mind.

His footsteps were light as spring on the ground, and Alec couldn't stop thinking about the events by the riverbank, the feeling of Magnus’s lips on his, the way the world had come to a perfect standstill. 

Alec gasped when a hand snaked around his waist and pulled him into an adjacent hallway. He was almost ready to fight the person off, but then realised that it was just Magnus, and calmed down. 

“Hey,” Alec said, a little breathless, and leaned into Magnus. “I was just thinking about you.”

Magnus’s lips curled up into a smile. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm.” Alec tilted his face up, brushing his lips against Magnus. “I missed you.”

Magnus leaned in closer, pressing his lips against Alec’s. “We were together all morning.”

“A few minutes is not ‘all morning’,” Alec said, all thoughts flying out of his head. They had kissed for what seemed like eternity that morning, but it mustn’t have been more than a few minutes. Nevertheless, they had to return soon after lest someone discovered that they were missing from the palace. 

Magnus sighed wistfully, kissing Alec harder and deeper, his hands wound tight around his waist. Alec returned the embrace, fingers digging into the soft silk that covered Magnus’s back, his breath hitching when Magnus gently bit down on his lower lip. Magnus’s tongue flicked out, brushing over the indentations left on Alec’s lip. Alec parted his lips, eager for more, and Magnus obliged, his tongue deftly darting into his mouth and exploring every corner, every niche.

Magnus turned them around, pushing Alec’s back against the stone cold wall. He bowed his head, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin of Alec’s neck, who had to clench his teeth to suppress a moan.

“I was thinking,” Magnus whispered, his warm breath spilling out over Alec’s neck. “Do you want to go to the town for a while? Just the two of us?”

“Now?” Alec asked, a little surprised. He felt rather than saw Magnus’s quicksilver smile.

“Why not?”

Alec felt his own lips curl up into an involuntary smile. “Okay.”

The market in town was crowded, but Alec, hanging on to Magnus’s hand, was not lost. They had portaled into the space between two buildings and then Magnus had pulled him out into the crowd, his grip on Alec's wrist unyielding.

Magnus pulled him into a tavern nearby, and from under his hood Alec could see the many occupants of the tavern. There were people sitting around tables, eating and drinking. At a table in the far corner, some men were gambling, talking raucously as they built a pile of gold coins in the middle of the table.

Magnus led Alec to a secluded spot, where a table was laden for two. The moment they took their seats, a pretty waiter came by and asked Magnus what they would like to have. Magnus shot her a smile and spoke, and Alec, with his head propped up on his hand on the table, watched him.

Magnus had this ability of directing all of Alec’s attention towards him, but he didn’t mind much. Alec’s whole world seemed to revolve around Magnus these days.

_ Of course,  _ he realised with a sinking feeling in his heart.  _ It’s only because of the potion. _

_ That accursed potion. _

“...right?”

Alec jerked out of his daze, blinking at Magnus. “Huh?”

Magnus stared at him in mild concern. “You’re fine with drinking alcohol, right?”

“Um, yes,” Alec said, shaking off his stupor. “Yes, I’m fine. Alcohol is good.”

Magnus frowned and leaned forward, placing a hand on top of Alec's. "Are you okay?"

Alec shrugged. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You don't seem fine," Magnus said. "Was it the waiter? I was just being friendly to her, I wasn't-"

Alec's eyes widened. "What?  _ No!  _ I just-" Alec shook his head. "Forget it. We're just here to have a good time. Let's do that."

"Exactly," Magnus reiterated. "We're here to have a good time, and I can't do that if you're upset."

Alec bit his lip, and then turned his face away and muttered, "The potion."

Magnus's eyes widened. "What about it?"

"It's-" Alec gestured hopelessly, trying to get his point across. "It feels like cheating."

"Ah." Magnus nodded in understanding. "It's not, don't worry. It doesn't make you feel what's already there, and it doesn't amplify your  _ feelings _ , either. Only your thoughts, both conscious and unconscious."

"I'm just worried," Alec confessed. "What if it wears off, and I find myself loving you less than before?"

Magnus's face softened. He reached across the table, brushing a lock of Alec's hair away from his face. "It won't happen. As I said, only your thoughts are amplified, Alexander. Your feelings, deep inside your heart, are unaffected. They're all yours."

Alec's shoulders slumped a fraction. "If you say so."

"I say so."

The waitress arrived at that moment, setting two large tumblers of alcohol in front of them and turning away with a smile. Magnus smiled at Alec, raising his tumbler and holding it up towards him. "To a new beginning?"

Alec returned the smile, and picked up his own tumbler, clinking it against Magnus's.

"To a new beginning."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! 🙈

The ballroom was lavishly decorated, with tinsel lining the doors and walls, and golden drapery everywhere. Huge chandeliers with all their candles lit hung from the ceiling, giving the entire room an unearthly glow. Magnus stood beside Alec, who was looking across the room with a sense of satisfaction, and greeted the occasional guest that happened to pass by. 

They had been together for a few days now, grabbing any opportunity that presented itself to kiss in alcoves, or just spend a few hours of the night in each other’s company in one of their bedrooms. It wasn’t nearly enough time, though - Alec had been extremely busy with all the preparations for the ball for the past few days, and after every single one of their rendezvous, Magnus had been left wanting more.

Now, he leaned in towards Alec, one hand hovering over his back, and whispered, “Can’t we go aside for a moment?”

Alec shook his head. “You know we can’t.”

Magnus sighed. 

Queen Maryse passed by at that moment, and shot the two of them a disapproving look. “What are you two doing here?”

“We were just receiving the guests-“ Alec began, but was cut off by his mother.

“Oh, your father can do that just as well,” Maryse said, and made a shooing gesture at them. “Now go give the ladies some company. A lot of them don’t have dancing partners.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “What about Jace?”

Maryse sighed. “Jace is nowhere to be seen. Now off you both go - don’t leave the ladies stranded!” Leaning in close to Alec, she added, “Do see if any of the ladies catches your eye, okay?”

She walked away with a knowing smile, and Alec sighed. Magnus subtly slipped his hand into Alec’s and gave it a light squeeze.

They had talked about this earlier, not long after they told Alec’s siblings about themselves. Alec had expressed complete dissent about telling this to his parents, and now Magnus could see why. They clearly expected Alec to marry a woman, and Alec was probably afraid that they would be disappointed to know he preferred men.

“It’s okay,” Magnus whispered in a voice low enough that only Alec could hear him. “Just a couple of dances, and we’ll sneak out of here, okay?”

“Okay,” Alec whispered, squeezing his hand. “I’ll see you in a bit, then.”

Magnus’s dance partner was a little too simpery for his taste, but he carried on dancing, doing his best not to do something impolite. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Alec, who was dancing with another lady nearby, a polite smile on his face.

The song ended and Magnus stepped away with a bow, the girl giggling as she dropped to a curtsy. He turned away, and froze when he saw, among the dancers, a familiar blonde woman.

She was looking beautiful in a red dress that fell in graceful waves to her feet, her silvery hair curling about her round, pale face. Magnus felt like his breath was knocked out of him as he watched her dance, green eyes trained on a handsome man in front of her.

He turned away abruptly, and walked away, into one of the many balconies that lined the great hall. He gasped in mouthfuls of the cool, fresh air, trying to regain his senses while clutching the banister of the balcony.

“Magnus?” It was Alec, coming to stand beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Magnus shook his head. “Camille… Camille’s here.”

Alec’s face went pale. “Camille? You mean, your…”

Alec’s voice trailed off. He didn’t have to say anything else. His unspoken words hung heavy in the air.

Magnus nodded. “Yes, she’s-“

“Magnus?” said another voice from the doorway, this one smooth and silky. Magnus’s hands tightened on the banister.

Alec turned to the newcomer with an inquisitive look on his face. Before he could say anything, Magnus took in a deep breath and turned to face her.

“Camille,” he said, his voice level and steady. “I believe I’ve made it clear that I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“I know,” Camille said in a low voice, her gaze warm and cold at the same time. Or maybe Magnus was just imagining the warmth. “But I’d just like to have a word with you.” Flicking her eyes to Alec, she agreed, “In private.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand to stop him from leaving. “Anything you have to say, say it to both of us. He’s not going anywhere.”

Camille’s lips pressed together in a seething look, but a moment later it was gone. She turned to Magnus. “Magnus, I- Please, just me why you won’t speak to me.”

“You’ve been unfaithful to me, Camille,” Magnus said, turning his face away. “All I did was love you, but you turned me aside and frolicked around with other men.”

“But you must’ve known that I would return to you-"

" _ No, _ " Magnus said firmly. "I am done with you, Camille, and any attempt to persuade me otherwise is only a waste of your time."

Camille's nostrils flared, but she didn't let her agitation show.

"Think twice, Magnus," she said in a careful voice. "I want you, I really do, and-"

"That's just it," Magnus said. "You want me. You don't love me. And you won't even try."

Camille opened her mouth to argue, but Magnus cut her off.

"Enough," he said. "I don't want you, and I've already made that clear. Besides," he added, feeling the weight of Alec's hand in his, "I have Alexander now."

Camille's eyes widened, clocking from Magnus to Alec, and then to their intertwined hands. Magnus had no idea when he and Alec had interlaced their fingers, but they had.

"But- but you don't even love him!" Camille accused, taking a step backwards.

“Maybe not,” Magnus said. “But I know I will, one day.”

Camille raised her chin. “You’re being foolish.”

“And you’re being obstinate,” Magnus shot back. “Now, please leave.”

And she did leave, with a huff.

Magnus turned to Alec, who was looking at him appraisingly. 

“That was great, wasn’t it?” Magnus said, grinning at him. He sighed and tilted his head back. “God, I feel so much better.”

“Why didn’t you go back to her?” Alec asked abruptly, and Magnus’s high came to a stop.

“What?!” he asked, looking at Alec. “What do you mean?!”

“I mean,” Alec said, shifting his feet. “You still love her, don’t you?”

Magnus blinked. “Well, not really. Do I still think about her sometimes?” He thought of all the nights he’d lain awake, thinking of her. “Yes, but do I still love her? I don’t know. Either way, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want to love someone like her.”

Alec nodded, and then his eyes flickered to the ground. Magnus stared at him, and felt something like a spark in his mind. 

“Is this about us?” Magnus asked, stepping closer to him. He slid a finger under Alec’s chin, tilting his face up to get a better look at him.

“It’s nothing much,” Alec assured with a shrug and a small smile. “I was just wondering.”

Magnus looked at him consideringly, then pulled Alec close to him, wrapping his arms around him. Alec’s breath hitched, and Magnus leaned in to whisper in his ear,

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you for her. She broke my heart into pieces, Alexander. Just give me some time, and I will reassemble it and hand it over to you, whole and healed, the way you deserve it.”

Though he didn’t see it, he could sense Alec’s smile. “If you say so.”

“I say so,” Magnus said, and then added in a sly voice. “This ball is getting incredibly boring, isn’t it? Shall we sneak out and have some fun?”

Alec turned his head into Magnus’s, and he felt Alec’s breath tickle his ear as he whispered, “ _ Yes.” _


	14. Chapter 14

Alec raised an eyebrow when Magnus led him into the training room. “I should’ve expected this.”

Magnus grinned at him, and with a flick of his fingers their elaborate clothes were replaced with thin linen gear. “You know me so well.”

As Alec moved to pick up two swords, Magnus said, “Do you remember the first time we ever did this?”

“Of course,” Alec said, tossing Magnus a sword. He caught it, feeling the weight of it in his hand, and pointed the sword in Alec’s direction.

“I want this to be just as intense,” Magnus said, enunciating each word clearly. A strange light lit up in Alec’s eyes as soon as those words left his mouth.

“You won’t be disappointed,” he promised, and faster than the eye could follow, he lunged at Magnus.

Magnus’s eyes widened, but he managed to parry the first blow with his own blade. It didn’t stop Alec, though - he kept striking with intense speed, and it took all of Magnus’s concentration not to get sliced. A few moments later, he sensed an opening and dropped to the floor, kicking out his leg in a wide arc. It connected with Alec’s and he lost his footing, dropping to the ground. The two of them recovered quickly, however, getting back on their feet and staring at each other, breathing hard.

“I told you, you need to defend your feet,” Magnus said. Alec raised his chin, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.

“And you need to work on your offense,” he replied. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

He struck, but Alec parried it with ease. The ground was evenly split now, neither of them at a disadvantage. They sparred for a while, and when Magnus jabbed his sword inwards, Alec ducked and slid past Magnus. The next thing he knew, his legs were flying out from under him and he was on the ground on his stomach. His sword had fallen to the side, but as he reached for it, Alec grabbed his arms and pinned them to his back. He could feel Alec’s weight on top of him, straddling his hips, and groaned.

There was no escape for him now.

Alec held down both of Magnus’s wrists with one hand, and the other came up to clutch at his hair. He bowed down, lips brushing teasingly against his ear as he whispered,

“Do you forfeit?”

“What if I say no?” Magnus asked. He could feel Alec’s smile, and then his lips when he bowed his head and placed a kiss right below Magnus’s ear.

“I’ll  _ make  _ you,” he whispered, making Magnus shudder. The floor below him was stone cold, and Alec’s body on top of him was warm, and he was tantalised, caught in the dichotomy of it all. Alec’s lips parted, and he caught Magnus’s skin between his teeth, and a thin moan slipped out of Magnus’s clenched teeth.

After a few moments of Alec kissing and nipping at Magnus’s neck, which was long enough for heat to spread throughout his body like a vice, Alec let go and stood up, taking his sword. Magnus slowly picked himself off the ground, his cheek aching where the stone had pressed into it. 

“Another round,” Alec said, gesturing to Magnus’s sword with his own. 

“Trying to heat things up, Alexander?” Magnus asked playfully, picking his own sword up. He thought back to their first duel and how he’d won that one. Alec was extremely good at sword fighting, and the only reason Magnus had beaten him was because he was caught off-guard by all the flirting.

_ Aha! _

And Magnus’s guess was right, and even a pinch of the potion was still in Alec’s veins, then dirty talk could work a lot of wonders. 

Alec shrugged, twirling his sword. “Maybe I’m just giving you another chance.”

Magnus smirked, letting his sword dangle by his side as he circled Alec. “Or do you want something more? Do you want me to pull you down, right here, and tear all your clothes off, darling?”

Alec tensed, his eyes flicking up and down Magnus’s form. He could see the muscles in Alec’s throat shift as he swallowed, clearly thinking about Magnus’s words.

“Or do you want me to take it slow?” He asked in a low voice, stepping closer to Alec, setting the point of his sword against Alec’s cheek. “I would start with that pretty little mouth of yours, of course. And then I’d slowly move down-“ as he talked, he slowly moved the tip of the sword along Alec’s skin, sliding down his throat and then his chest, the thin cloth parting easily at the touch of the sword. Magnus stared at the expanse of muscle and skin, glistening with sweat from all the exertion. The linen cloth was sticking to his skin at some parts, and Magnus wanted nothing more than to peel it all away and have his way with Alec right then and there.

Alec’s eyes were hard, and his grip on his own sword tight. Magnus had just cut through the cloth over his navel when he struck, pushing Magnus’s sword away, and the duel was back on. They fought like lightning, slashing and parrying, until Magnus could feel desire coursing through his veins like fire. 

Alec managed to get under hood defences and slashed up, cutting through his shirt and just barely grazing his skin. Before Magnus could retaliate, Alec ducked and rose up again behind him. He heard the whiz of the blade as it cut through air, and felt a hard tug at his shirt. There was a sound like tearing paper, and then cold air hit Magnus’s now bare torso.

He swiveled around, breathing hard, and saw Alec, sword in one hand and a shapeless mass of cloth in another, his eyes fixed on Magnus’s body. Magnus’s breath caught in his throat.

Alec dropped the cloth and charged at Magnus, who recovered just in time to block Alec. Their swords met with a clang, and with a twist of Alec’s wrist, Magnus’s sword flew out of his grip. Alec caught it in his free hand and swept Magnus’s legs out from under him with the flat of one of good blades. Magnus went down for the second time that day, and this time he twisted himself so that he landed on his back. There was a loud crash as Alec dropped both the swords and came down on Magnus, straddling his hips and pinning his arms above him. He had to bend over to do that, and his stomach pressed against Magnus’s, eliciting a gasp from his lips, quickly swallowed up by Alec’s lips on his.

It felt gratifying, feeling Alec’s lips moving against his after all that action. He twisted his wrists, trying to release them from Alec’s grip, but there was no use. Alec pulled away briefly to remove what was left of his shirt, but before Magnus could move his hands to touch Alec, he pinned them down with one hand. Magnus couldn’t complain, though, especially when Alec started kissing him again with renewed vigour, the two of them sharing the same air as their mouths parted open and their tongues slid against each other. Alec’s free hand was between them now, exploring the hard muscle of Magnus’s chest, his touch firm but caressing and sending bolts of what felt like lightning throughout Magnus’s body. Every now and then Alec would shift his hips, grinding down against Magnus, and oh God he wanted  _ more- _

Alec’s hand brushed against the top of Magnus’s pants, and he gasped out, “ _ Please.” _

“You sure you want this?” Alec asked against Magnus’s lips.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, Alec’s hand on him feeling like an iron brand searing into his skin. “I’ve wanted you since the very first day.”

Alec’s breath stuttered, and his hand slid into Magnus’s pants, cupping his hard length. Magnus’s breath caught, and he groaned low in his throat as Alec slowly began stroking him, his calloused fingers moving along Magnus’s sensitive skin. He itched to touch Alec in the same way, to make him feel the same sensations, but his hands were still pinned down. 

“Let me go,” he gasped out suddenly. “Alec, my hands-“

Alec pulled away for a moment, and there was the hint of a smirk on his lips. He curled his hand around Magnus and gave it a squeeze, earning a startled gasp from him.

“Not a chance,” he said.

Magnus groaned. Alec leaned in once more, and this kiss was hard and messy and more passionate than any other kiss they’d shared before. Alec pulled his hand away for a brief moment, pulling Magnus’s pants down and exposing his member. Moments later, Magnus felt something hard and warm press against him, and a jolt ran up his spine when he realised that it was Alec’s own member. Alec curled his hand around both of them, stroking slowly at first and then vigorously.

The feeling of Alec’s lips on his, their chests just barely brushing against each other, and Alec’s hand working at his member soon proved to be too much for Magnus. He could feel the tension running throughout his body, as if he were a wire being pulled taut, and then he snapped.

Magnus came with a strangled gasp, his body arching off the floor and pressing firmly into Alec’s. Alec’s movements grew erratic, and then he was moaning into Magnus’s mouth, descending from his own high. He collapsed bonelessly on top of Magnus, releasing his binding grip on him and laying his head against Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus wrapped his now free arms around Alec, and the two of them lay there for a while, breathing heavily. 

“I love you,” Alec said suddenly. Magnus’s head turned to look at him. Alec’s eyes were closed; he was clearly exhausted. Magnus realised belatedly that this was Alec’s first time doing this. “You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know.”

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s forehead, a feeling like warmth spreading through his chest. “Okay.”

He lazily flicked a finger, cleaning up any residue from their activities and clothing them both in their ball regalia. The two swords floated off the ground and to their place on the table in the corner. Everything was fine.

Alec’s eyes flicked open, blue and deep, a lazy smile on his face. “We should do this more often.”

Magnus grinned. “I’d love that.”

Alec shifted and leaned in once more, and their lips had just met when the doors to the training room burst open.


	15. Chapter 15

The doors burst open, and Alec jumped, startled, rolling off Magnus. The two of them got to their feet just as three people walked into the room - Magnus’s father, who had come here for the ball; Alec’s father, white faced and wide-eyed, and behind them, with a concealed leer and fake tears in her eyes, stood Camille Belcourt.

“Alexander,” said Robert, his voice shaking. “ _ What is the meaning of this?” _

“Oh, it’s not  _ his  _ fault, sire,” Camille said, and in an inexplicable turn of events, pointed to Magnus. “It’s  _ him.  _ He did the same to me. He told me he was in love with me and then used me to his advantage. Soon, he got tired of me and left the kingdom without a word.”

Magnus stared at Camille in horror as she sobbed out her made up tale.

“And now he’s doing the same with Prince Alexander, and I-“ Camille broke down, and Magnus felt only a sense of deep dread rather than any pity for her. “I can’t let him do this. I can’t let him hurt anyone else.”

Magnus turned to Alec, to plead with him and assure him that none of it was true. But Alec’s expression suggested that he didn’t believe a word she said, so he relaxed.

“It’s nothing like that, father,” Alec said, stepping forward with deep self-assurance and a little reluctance. “She’s lying. Magnus never hurt anyone.”

“He did,” Camille gasped out, pressing a hand to her heart. “He’s just toying with you, Alexander. You don’t realise it yet.”

Magnus’s eyes flickered to his own father’s, who was looking right at him with a deep scrutinising gaze. Magnus tried to tell him that he was at j9 fault, that he had done no wrong, but he didn't know how.

"He's  _ not,"  _ Alec insisted in a firm voice, then turned to his father. "He would never hurt me, father. I'm- we're in love with each other."

Magnus stared at Alec with wide eyes. King Robert's eyes widened, and he looked angry and astonished at the same time. Magnus's father was unperturbed, whereas Camille broke down into loud sobs. 

"I told you,  _ this is what he does!"  _ she sobbed into her silk handkerchief. "He made me believe he was in love with me, and made me fall in love with him. Then he discarded me like a useless piece of parchment."

Magnus's heart did a slow tumble in his chest. He had no idea what to say.

He tried, though. Stepping forward, he cleared his throat and said, "Sir, what Alexander says is absolutely true. I have not lied to him, and I don't intend to. We  _ are  _ in love-"

"He's lying!" Camille shouted, casting her handkerchief aside. Magnus wished she wouldn't be so stubborn. "He- he's a magician, he must've convinced Prince Alexander with a potion or a spell. Maybe  _ that's  _ why he thinks he's in love with Magnus."

Magnus's heart stopped. The ball was in Camille's court now. There was nothing either of them could do to convince Robert otherwise.

King Robert gave a small, firm nod. "That must be true. My son would never engage in activities like that with another man."

"Father-" Alec said, stepping forward, but he held up a hand to stop him.

"Stay out of this, Alexander," he said, and turned to King Asmodeus. "I hope you know that such acts against the Royal could be considered criminal."

"I do," Asmodeus replied in a cool voice. "But he is  _ my  _ son, so I shall try him in my court. We will leave in the morning."

Robert's lips were pressed into a thin line. "Very well. But I shall place guards near your son's chamber, to ensure he doesn't try to harm my son until the morning."

Asmodeus nodded his approval, and before he could say anything, Camille spoke up. 

"What about me?!" she cried. "Have you forgotten the injustice done to me?!"

Asmodeus turned to her, looking mildly uncomfortable. "Your injustice hasn't been forgotten, my dear. If you wish it, however, I can offer you my son's hand in marriage."

Magnus sucked in a breath. What was his father thinking? The last thing he wanted to ever do was get married to Camille Belcourt, to be forced to live with her for the rest of his life.

To his immense relief, Camille replied, "Oh no, please. I do not wish to be with him."

Magnus concealed a sigh of relief. 

"He has cheated and lied to me," she went on, and Magnus's heart sank when he saw the glint in Camille's eyes as she turned to King Robert. "If you don't mind, sir. I have a proposition for you. I shall marry Prince Alexander. He seems to be an honorable man, and I would hate to see him destroyed by Magnus's actions."

Magnus's jaw dropped. Alec let out a strangled sound, and stepped forward to say something, but was once again stopped by Robert.

"Please don't mind what he says. As you said, he might very well be under the influence of Magnus's magic," he said. "You are a beautiful woman, Miss Belcourt, and the Night Court is very honorable. I shall gladly lend you my son's hand in marriage."

For a moment, it was like time stopped. 

Then it returned in all it's glory, in Camille's flitting smile, in Alec's crestfallen face, in Robert's pleased one. For a few glorious days, Magnus had believed that he would find love again.

But clearly, it wasn't so.

King Robert had placed several guards outside Magnus's bedroom, in the hallways connecting his and Alec's rooms, but he hadn't considered the potential of a portal.

Magnus was about to open one and head to Alec's room when there was a knock on the door.

Cursing under his breath, he opened the door and found Camille on the threshold.

She stepped inside, closing the door behind her before he could protest, and said, "I want to talk to you."

Magnus sighed. He really wanted to go to Alec right now, but he couldn't do that unless Camille left. "What is it?"

Camille stepped away from the door and towards Magnus, moving in close to him. He was about to protest, but then she tilted her face up and kissed him, and he froze.

A part of him wanted to give in to her, wanted to remain with her. Another part of them knew he had to break away from her and step away before it was too late. He stood still, at silent war with himself until Camille pulled away at last.

"I missed you, Magnus," she said, placing her palms over his chest. He stepped away from her, breathing hard.

"What do you want?" he asked in a tight voice. Camille looked at him.

"You know I'm going to get married soon," she said. "We both know that Alexander will not love me. Not as much as you do."

Magnus looked away. "Do not call him that."

"It's his name. What else do you expect me to call him?" Camille asked, and sighed. "Look, the point is, Alexander and I will not be happy with each other. I want to run away with you."

Magnus's head whipped towards her. "What?!"

"We'll run away," Camille said, stepping closer to him. "To some faraway place. Magnus-"

" _ No,"  _ Magnus said, taking several steps backwards. "No, no, God, Camille,  _ no."  _

"There's nothing else we can do," Camille said. "It's either this, or you will see me and Alexander get married. The love of your life, married to someone else. Can you imagine?"

"You are  _ not  _ the love of my life!" Magnus said savagely. "Not when you clearly don't reciprocate my feelings the same way!"

Camille huffed out a breath. "As if  _ you  _ reciprocate Alexander's feelings. I can tell, you know. I can tell that he loves you and you don't."

Magnus turned his face away, feeling a pang in his heart.

"But if you did want me," Magnus said in a low voice. "Why did you ask to marry Alec? Why bring  _ him  _ into this?"

Camille was silent for a moment. Then she said, "If it were you, I know you'd run away the first chance you'd get. By bringing Alexander into this, I made sure you would stay."

She stepped closer to him, and gave him another kiss, this on the cheek. "I trust you'll make the right decision."

Magnus didn't look at her as she crossed the floor and left the room, closing the door behind her. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for not updating last week ajsjsjjsjssj- I had this really important test so I couldn't find time to write T.T  
> Hope this chapter makes up for it :)  
> Enjoy!

The portal closed behind Magnus as soon as he stepped through it. Alec, who was talking to his siblings, paused and looked up at him.

Isabelle cleared his throat. “We’ll take our leave, then.”

Alec nodded without looking at them. Isabelle stood, pulling Jace up along with her, and the two of them left the bedroom.

The moment the door fell shut, Magnus scrambled over to Alec, taking his face in his hands and kissing him on the mouth. Alec’s breath stuttered, and he kissed back enthusiastically, his hands coming up to grab at the front of Magnus’s clothes. A few moments of kissing later, he pulled away just a little bit and said, “Magnus, we need to talk.”

“Of course,” Magnus said, sitting on the bed beside Alec, his hand still caressing Alec’s cheek. He told him about Camille’s visit and her offer to him. Alec listened, nodding along, and said,

“Do you want to go with her?”

Magnus gave a small, sardonic smile at that, and shook his head. “I’d rather be with you, Alexander. But if I don’t leave… You’ll be married to her. You’ll be forced to live your whole life in a lie. And Camille will definitely not be kind to you.”

Magnus sighed and massaged his temple with two fingers. “The obvious solution would be for me and you to run away. But I have no doubt that our fathers would send men after us. We won’t be able to live in peace.”

“Unless…” Alec said, crossing his eyebrows. “Unless we’re protected, of course. Can you think of any such place?”

“Not our kingdoms. Not the night court. The fey’s kingdom is a dangerous place, and both the Seelie and Unseelie courts would love to use this situation in their favour. That leaves the Moon court.”

“Jace knows someone from the Moon court,” Alec said immediately, his eyes brightening. “We could contact them, ask for protection. Not for long, just until our fathers calm down.”

“But, are you sure?” Magnus asked. “Your family, you’ll be fine without them? And you’re the heir, after all. What if your father wages a war?”

“I don’t think so. To wage a war would mean telling the world that his eldest son ran away with a man, and I don’t think he wants anyone to know that.” Alec’s voice was bitter. Then his head shot up to look at Magnus. “What about  _ your  _ father, then? You’re his sole heir. I don’t think he’ll let you go so easily.”

Magnus cursed under his breath. “You’re right. I’ll have to talk to him about this, I suppose. About us. If he’s fine with us, we could hide at my home. Otherwise, he’ll most likely kick me out, and that would be fine with me.”

Alec’s widened. “You’d be fine with it? To leave all of that? For me?”

Magnus smiled. “For you, I’d leave anything, Alexander.”

Alec blushed, and lowered his head. “Magnus, I-“

Magnus said nothing else. He moved in, wrapping his arms around Alec and holding him close. “It’s okay. We’ll be okay.”

Alec let out a shaky breath, and nodded. “So you’ll talk to your father?”

“I will.”

“You’ll have to do it as soon as possible,” Alec said. “If he throws you out, I’ll have to send a message to the Moon Court explaining our situation. They’ve fixed the wedding date, only five days away. We don’t have much time.”

“How will we communicate?” Magnus asked. “Ordinary messages take days to send.”

“You can use your magic,” Alec said, turning his head and resting his cheek against Magnus’s shoulder. “And I’ll borrow Jace’s pet falcon to send messages to you, and if need be, the Moon Court.”

"Good," Magnus exhaled, his shoulders slumping in obvious relief. "Is there anything else we need to think of?"

Alec rubbed his temples. "Not at the moment, no. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes," Magnus said.

Alec nodded. "Good. Just… will you stay with me until dawn?"

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders and pulled him close. "Of course I will." 

He bowed his head, pressing his lips to the crook of Alec’s neck. Alec let out a low sigh and tilted his head, exposing more of his neck to Magnus.

Magnus’s arms slipped down to wrap around Alec’s waist, and he held him close while he kissed his way up Alec's neck, along his jawline and cheeks. Alec turned his head towards Magnus and their lips met. Magnus’s breath stuttered as he kissed him, slow and languorous. Alec turned in the circle of his arms, facing him, and his arms trailed across Magnus’s chest, slipping under the cloth to get to warm skin underneath. Magnus’s breath caught in his throat. 

"Lie back, Alexander," he said. "Let me take care of you now."

Alec shuddered against his lips, then obliged, lying back on the bed and pulling Magnus down on top of him. Magnus kissed him for a while, and then very slowly went lower, kissing and sucking Alec’s neck and collarbone. His fingers worked deftly, ridding Alec of his upper garments and casting them aside. It seemed that no matter how many times Magnus looked at Alec's naked chest, he would always be blown away by it. Alec’s harsh breath broke the air as Magnus kissed his chest, his hands palming the lines of his abs like he'd always wanted to. He felt dizzy, intoxicated in a way that was much more pleasant than booze. Alec’s hands were in Magnus’s hair, occasionally going down to caress his neck and shoulders - Magnus's clothes had slipped past his shoulders, but he couldn't care less. 

He pulled back for a moment and pulled off his upper garments, dropping them on the floor beside the bed. He went right back in, kissing Alec on the mouth again, their bare chests grazing against each other. Alec gasped, and let his hands explore the expanse of Magnus’s bare skin, all along his chest and arms. When his hands brushed the waistband of Magnus’s pants, he gasped and said, "Wait."

Alec sank back into the pillows, looking up at Magnus with a small frown. His face was flushed, Magnus noted, with a very becoming shade of red.

A small smirk graced his features as he worked on Alec’s pants and underwear, pulling them down to reveal his member. Magnus hadn't been able to get a good look at it earlier, and now his breath caught in his throat.

"Beautiful," he muttered after staring at it for a good moment, and then he bent down, kissing and licking it along its length, one hand coming up to hold it in place. Alec let out a strangled moan, and his hands tightened in Magnus’s hair.

Magnus worked on him, taking the entirety of Alec’s hard, warm length in his mouth, some of it going so far back so as to hit his throat. He slowly bobbed his head, his tongue pressing up against the hot muscle. And for a few moments the only sound was of Alec’s ragged breathing, the moans that he struggled to hide but failed to, until he let out a loud gasp and his back arched, and Magnus choked on the hot liquid that was now running down his throat.

He pulled away, moving up to kiss Alec again, and when the two of them recovered sufficiently, Magnus let him return the favour. They collapsed in the bed afterwards, breathing hard and holding on each other, their bare bodies pressed together in a way that was more reassuring than arousing, until at last dawn came.


	17. Chapter 17

_ Dearest Magnus, _

_ I am doing well, and I can only wish the same for you. I hope you’ve safely reached your land. I urge you to speak to your father as soon as possible, so that we get this matter of where to hide sorted out. _

_ The wedding preparations have already begun. I await your reply. Please write to me as soon as possible, so that we may know what step we need to take next.  _

_ I pray that we share many nights together like we did last night. _

_ Yours, Alec. _

Magnus stared at the note for a long time. 

He was sitting in front of his desk in his room. The note had been brought to him by Jace’s falcon - who was sitting on the window perch and contentedly nibbling on a piece of meat - this morning, only an hour or so after Magnus and his father had portaled here.

It was noon now, and Magnus was to have lunch with his father. The perfect opportunity to talk to his father had presented itself, and Magnus waited impatiently for a servant to come and fetch him. 

Ragnor Fell would also be there at lunch. Magnus tried hard not to think about what Ragnor would have to say regarding Magnus’s endeavours.

Then there was the matter of the thoughts tickling his mind, telling him that this was wrong, that he ought to run away with Camille and not Alec. Going with Alec was obviously the right thing to do, but…  _ was it?  _ Magnus's heart wasn't with Alec, it was with Camille. What if, at some point down the line, he would realize that he and Alec were never meant to be? 

Instead, if he went with Camille, it would be his heart on the line. It would be him getting hurt, it would be getting heartbroken again. He was risking breaking Alec’s heart rather than having his own get broken. Maybe he was being selfish…

Of course, he had voiced none of this to Alec. There was no point thinking about all this, anyway.

Someone rapped on the door. “Your Majesty, the King requires your presence at the lunch table.”

Without a word, Magnus stood up and left the room.

To his surprise, the lunch wasn't in the royal dining hall, but in the gardens. And Ragnor Fell, thankfully, wasn't there.

The palace of this kingdom was much different from King Robert's. Where his palace was hewn from dark stone, Magnus's home was assembled from lighter sandstone, the surfaces smoothened with age. Rich carvings lined every wall, both inside and out, and the gardens were built to carry the same authentic feel. Magnus followed the servant, walking on a stone path that ran through the gardens, with grass creeping out of the cracks. They turned a corner, which housed a pond hewn from rock, full of clear water. A stone gargoyle was installed at the far end, and water spewed out of its open mouth and into the pond in a waterfall like fashion. Magnus had spent many a afternoon by this pond, marveling at the genius of his ancestors.

"Magnus."

Magnus jerked out of his thoughts when he heard his father call out his name. King Asmodeus was sitting at a table set not far from the pond - Magnus had been paying too much attention to it to notice his own father.

"Father," Magnus said, and bowed.

He straightened and took his place opposite his father. The table was round and small, and made of thick carved wood like all the other furniture in the palace. The table was laden with food, and a servant swooped in to serve the two of them as soon as Magnus took his seat.

"I do believe we have a lot to talk about," said Asmodeus. "How about you start by telling me this - what exactly happened during your travels."

As they ate, Magnus told his father every single detail, from meeting Camille at the night court to the day of the ball, and then proceeded to tell him all about his and Alec's plans. Asmodeus listened with an attentive ear, dropping a nod or a  _ Hmm  _ every now and then.

"So you're planning to run away with Alexander," Asmodeus said, tearing a piece of naan with his fingers. "Instead of having him marry Camille, or running with her yourself. Why?"

Magnus shrugged. "It's the only choice I have."

Asmodeus tutted at that. "It's not. You could just have Alec and Camille's wedding get canceled, if you're worried about Alec being unhappy. A little jinx here, a little hex there - the elders will believe that the pair is cursed and call off the wedding themselves. Or you could bribe a priest to tell them that their stars don't align. Why go through all this trouble instead?"

"I-" Despite the wine that Magnus had sipped just a moment ago, his throat was very dry. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

Asmodeus leaned in, folding his arms on top of the table. "Is it that you're in love in Alexander? But that couldn't possibly be it, right? You're in love with Camille. Then why run with Alexander?"

Magnus swallowed, and bowed his head.

"I just- it sounds strange, I know, but… I just have this feeling," Magnus said in a low voice. "Do I love him now? I don't think so. But I do know that I'm attracted to him. And I have this feeling, that perhaps he'll be the one for me. That I'll love him one day. And that he'll make me happy." Magnus took in a long, shaky breath and let it out. "I know it's not the best reason, but it's all I have."

Asmodeus was silent for a long time, and then at last he said, "Are you absolutely sure about this feeling, Magnus?"

"I don't know. I don’t know what to think, or even what to do," he confessed. "Me and Alexander… we were supposed to have more time. We were supposed to get to know one another better. I never expected this to happen."

"Magnus, look at me."

Magnus obliged, and was surprised to see that his father's eyes on him were soft. "Do you remember your mother?"

Magnus blinked. "Of course I do."

"When we first got married," he said, a faraway note in his voice, "We were practically strangers to each other. But over the years, your mother and I, we fell in love with each other. When I married her, I expected her to be by my side as my partner. I never expected to find love. But I did. And then, one night, your mother told me she loved me, and I told her I loved her, too. I had never thought to tell her before, because what was the point since we were already husband and wife? But I didn't realize, until that night, just how important it was so say those words." Asmodeus leaned back in his chair, his gaze distant as he thought of his wife long gone by. "She told me that very night, that she had been forced to choose between three matches to get married to, and I asked her why she had chosen me. Do you know what she said?"

"What?"

Asmodeus's smile was quicksilver. "She said she had a feeling I would make her happy."

Magnus blinked, and his shoulders and jaw drooped upon hearing those words. "Oh."

"Listen to that feeling, Magnus," Asmodeus said. "Your heart can deceive you, sometimes, but intuition never lies. Follow your intuition. Go with Alexander."

Magnus nodded. He was going to do that anyway, but now he knew he was doing the right thing. He wasn't misstepping.

"I will. Oh, by the way-" Magnus added hastily, remembering the real reason he needed to talk to his father. "Alec and I need a place to hide when we run away."

"If you want to stay here, you can," Asmodeus said, and Magnus had to bite back a sigh of relief. "In case of an emergency - your mother owned a cottage in the glade by the outskirts of the city, and she passed it onto you in her will. You may go and hide there as well."

"Thank you, father," Magnus said, failing to hide his joy. "Thank you so much."

Asmodeus only shot him a patronizing smile. "There's no need to thank me, son."


	18. Chapter 18

Alec was in an extremely foul mood.

It had been two days since he last saw Magnus, and the wedding preparations were in full swing. The church had been contacted, decorations were being discussed, and an engagement party was to be thrown tonight. Alec and his siblings were in the local seamstress's shop, getting their dresses designed.

Isabelle and Camille were in another room, picking out a bridal gown. Alec had a deeply disinterested look on his face as a man took his measurements for his wedding suit.

Writing them down on a piece of paper nearby, he picked up several swatches of cloth and crossed the room, knocking on the door.

"Maria! What color scheme have you decided on?" he asked. After all, the groom's outfit was to be modeled after whatever the bride chose. They had to match like a set of two perfect teacups.

"We haven't decided yet!" came Maria's voice from within. The man stepped aside, muttering under his breath, and got to work on Jace’s outfit. Jace was, after all, the best man.

He was by his side right now, and placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Alec turned to him, massaging his temple with two fingers, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Jace snorted. "You don't look so. You wanna talk about it?"

Alec shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about."

A few minutes of silence later, Isabelle and Camille emerged from the room, Camille giggling into her hand while Isabelle looked extremely sullen with a fake smile plastered on her face. Maria rushed into the room after them, a large bundle of cloth in her arms.

"Here you go," she said, dropping the bundle onto the desk. "Get it ready."

The assistant got to his feet and took the swatches in his hand, matching them to the colors of the cloth. Alec watched him for a moment, then turned to Jace.

"When are we leaving?" he asked. 

"The carriage is right outside but-"

"Good." Alec stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving behind silence in his wake.

Alec felt like the collar of his dress was choking him. He was standing at the head of the room, his father on one side and Camille on the other. His father was announcing Alec's engagement to the whole room, raising a glass of wine in a toast. The room cheered, and Alec had to put on a fake smile as he sipped some of his own wine.

He was distinctly aware of Camille's arm wrapped around his. It was a very unwelcome touch, and Alec wanted nothing more than to wrench his arm away from her and run.

He wished it didn't have to be like this.

The toast was followed by a round of music and dancing on the ballroom floor. Alec had danced for a few songs with Camille, when, to his relief, Isabelle stepped in.

"How are you, Alec?" she asked as they danced around. Like with Jace earlier, Alec simply gave a shrug. 

"I'm fine, I guess." he said.

"No guesses. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" 

Alec nodded. He did know that. Isabelle was the first ever person to know that he was interested in men.

"I miss Magnus. That's all," he said, his voice clipped, and didn't say anything more.

The first time Alec had his heart broken, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. He'd thought that that was the worst it could get. He had been wrong.

Now he could forget, and it somehow made things worse. He'd forget about Magnus for hours on end, and when he'd remember, it felt like a stab to his heart, full of guilt and love and pain. It was much, much worse somehow.

The song ended, and Alec had just opened his mouth to ask Isabelle to dance some more when he heard his father's voice calling out for him.

"Alexander! Come here!"

Alec turned to see his father beckoning him from the sidelines. He muttered a quick goodbye to Isabelle, and walked across the dance floor to where his father was.

As he neared his father, Alec felt his heart jump when he saw who he was with. He recognized the tall build, the jet black hair and the face, which was so much like Magnus's. It was King Asmodeus.

"We were just talking about you," Robert said, clapping Alec on his back, and then turned to King Asmodeus. "I hope you looked into the matter, then?"

"I did," said the King. "I've taken care of him. You need not worry about him."

Something about his tone and the way he looked at Alec as he spoke sent a chill running down his spine. 

"I hope he's learnt his lesson then? That fool, meddling with my son like that-" 

"I did," Asmodeus replied, his jaw tightening. "I've taught him very well."

Alec’s breath caught in his throat. He'd received a letter from Magnus yesterday, and Magnus had said that everything was fine. Did something happen after that?

Maybe it had. Maybe Asmodeus had changed his mind. Alec felt a lisp of fear rise within him, and pushed it down.

"Good, good," Robert said in a jovial voice. "I'm glad we don’t have to worry about him anymore."

Robert sent Alec back to dance, but now his mind was entirely fixated on Magnus. Every now and then, his eyes would catch Asmodeus staring at him in a strange manner, just hovering on the outskirts of the dance floor. Everytime Alec saw him, his fear and unease increased bit by bit.

At last, he couldn’t take it anymore and stepped away from the girl he was dancing with, just as the song ended, and stalked towards Asmodeus, who clocked him immediately. He turned away, walking out a nearby door, and Alec had to speed up his gait.

He followed Asmodeus out of the ballroom and into an adjacent hallway, which was lined on either side with guards. They stared ahead in silence as Asmodeus walked ahead, Alec not far behind.

He turned into another hallway, then another, until at last Alec said, "Halt."

Asmodeus stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Alec clenched his jaw. "Where's Magnus?"

Asmodeus just stared at him. "Were you following me just to ask that?"

"Where's Magnus?" Alec repeated, one hand going to the hilt of his sword. "And what have you done to him?"

Asmodeus frowned. "Be silent. Someone will hear you otherwise."

Alec drew his sword out in one swift move and pointed it at Asmodeus. "What on Earth are you trying to do?!"

Asmodeus's eyes widened a fraction and he flicked his hand, making the sword disappear from his hand. Alec’s jaw dropped, and he turned around, about to yell to summon some of the guards he had seen earlier.

Asmodeus grabbed his face with thin, long bony fingers and turned it towards him. Alec gasped. His grip was too strong, and he was unable to move his jaw.

_ What on Earth was happening?! _

"I told you to be silent," Asmodeus hissed. "Just listen to me. I came to-"

Alec gripped his wrist, trying to wrench it away from him. Asmodeus's eyes flickered to his hand, and he sighed heavily.

"Children these days," he said, "are so uncooperative."

He brought up his free hand and snapped his fingers in front of Alec's face.

For a moment Alec was extremely still, then he listed forward, unconscious. Asmodeus looked around to make sure no one was nearby, then picked him up in arms. With a flick of his hand he summoned a portal against the wall and walked through it.


	19. Chapter 19

"Why did you do that?!"

" _ I told you,  _ he wasn't cooperating! He didn't even let me explain!"

Alec stirred awake to the sounds of familiar voices.

"But I explained everything to him in the letter-"

"It looks like he's awake now."

Alec's eyes fluttered open. He was lying on something so soft it felt like a cloud, and when he brushed his hand against it, he felt cool silk brush against his skin. He must’ve been lying in a bed.

The mattress dipped, and then Alec felt another hand encircle his. “Alexander? Are you okay?”

Alec’s eyes flicked to meet Magnus’s. He was sitting beside him on the bed, and raised one hand to brush a few stray strands of hair out of Alec’s face.

“Yeah,” Alec said, his voice a little hoarse. “I’m fine.”

Magnus sighed. “Good.” He turned his face up, glaring at someone.

Alec heard a sigh.

“I’ve already explained myself to you,” came Asmodeus’s voice from behind.

Alec spun and saw him standing there, arms crossed as he stared at the two of them.

He remembered the events that led up to his becoming unconscious, remembering chasing Asmodeus and getting knocked out. Alec pointed an accusing finger at him. “Y-you!”

“Alexander, relax,” Magnus said, lowering his hand. “I told him to bring you here. I didn’t want to wait until your wedding, because it could complicate things. I even sent you a letter, but it appears that you haven’t received it.”

“Oh,” Alec said, relaxing a fraction.

“I tried to explain all this to you,” Asmodeus grumbled. “But you didn’t give me a chance.”

Alec bit his lip. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Magnus assured, wrapping his arms around Alec. “Don’t worry. You’re here now. You’re safe. That’s all that matters.”

Something clicked in Alec’s mind just then. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to my siblings.”

“Well, we could portal to the palace after a few days. Or I could send them a fire message right now, if you like?”

“Yes, I’d like that,” Alec said. 

Asmodeus cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Alec and Magnus nodded at him, and he left the room, closing the doors behind him. Magnus turned to Alec.

“Is there anything you want? Some water? Food?”

Alec shook his head. “How long have I been unconscious for?”

“Only a couple of hours,” Magnus said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“They must’ve noticed that I’m gone by now.”

“Maybe,” Magnus said. He shifted on the bed, moving to sit right in front of Alec, and cupped his face in his hands. “God, I missed you.”

Alec felt his face heat up just the littlest bit under Magnus’s touch. “Me too.”

Magnus leaned in, pressing his soft, warm lips to Alec’s, who let himself melt under Magnus’s touch. Magnus’s skilled fingers slid past the line of his jaw, curling in his hair, and Alec sighed into the kiss.

“So, this is it?” Alec asked, hardly able to believe that he was actually away from that disastrous marriage now. “Just you and me? Together?”

Magnus’s hand slid down, taking Alec’s hand and squeezing it in a silent promise.

“Together,” he whispered, and kissed him with renewed vigour.

Isabelle walked through the hallway, on her way to Alec’s room.

She had been watching him for the better part of the night, and everytime an expression of sorrow flickered across Alec’s face, unnoticeable by anyone except for her, she’d felt a stab of guilt through her heart.

The whole thing was her fault. If it weren’t for her talking to Magnus and meddling with Alec’s love life, none of this would’ve happened. Now, Alec would have to marry a woman and live out the rest of his life in misery, all thanks to her. The least she could do was apologise to Alec.

She turned the corner into the hallway and immediately backed away when she saw her father and Camille standing there. Pressing her back up against the wall, Isabelle intently listened as their words carried down the hallway.

“I can’t believe Asmodeus would cheat me like this,” Robert grumbled. “I had thought of him as a true ally.”

“You never know who to truly trust, your majesty,” Camille said, and Isabelle’s toes curled in disgust at the sound of her voice.

“True, true. Does anyone else know about this letter?” Robert asked. 

_ What letter? _

“No, your Majesty. I came straight to you regarding the matter. The maid, she was cleaning the Prince’s room and found this, and came straight to me. I had to tell you soon as possible.” This voice was different. Judging from the informative voice, it was a soldier. “We did some digging and found more letters. It looks as if the two Princes have been communicating for a while.”

“I can’t believe that Bane bastard would whisk my son away two days before the wedding,” Robert grumbled. “What am I supposed to tell the guests now?!”

Isabelle held back the urge to sigh in relief. Alec had escaped. Good for him.

“It’s Magnus,” sniffled Camille. “I bet he somehow manipulated Alec into running with him. He always ruins everything for me.”

Isabelle clenched her jaw. She wanted to walk up to her and slap her across her face, but resisted the urge.

“Don’t worry, my girl,” Robert said in an assuring tone. “The marriage will happen. We might have to postpone it for a couple of days, but it  _ will  _ happen. Thanks to these letters, we know exactly where to find them - in Asmodeus’s kingdom. We’ll march there and rescue Alexander, and your wedding will happen.”

Isabelle’s heart sank. She could hear Camille say something in gratitude, but she didn’t stop to listen. All she knew was that her brother was in danger, and this time, she wouldn’t fail him. She wouldn’t let his happiness be stolen this time.

Hefting up the skirts of her dress, she ran to find Jace. They had a message to send to Alec,  _ immediately. _


	20. Chapter 20

Magnus’s eyes blinked open at the sound of fluttering feathers. He sat up, bleary eyed, and was surprised to see Jace’s pet falcon sitting on the windowsill.

The falcon caught sight of him and cawed, holding out it’s leg. There was a rolled up piece of parchment tied to it. Magnus blinked at it and held out his arm.

The falcon swooped across the room, settling on his wrist. Magnus gently took the parchment, and the falcon flapped its wings and perched on Magnus’s shoulder. He unrolled it, his eyes flicking along the lines of tiny handwriting inscripted on the parchment.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, his heart twisting uncomfortably as he read the letter. He reached out and shook Alec awake. “Alexander. Alexander, wake up.”

Alec shifted and mumbled something in his sleep. Magnus noticed that it was still mostly dawn outside, the sky a grayish blue, the only indication that it was nearly dawn. Magnus gave Alec another hard shake.

“Alexander,  _ wake up,  _ it’s a message from your brother and sister!”

Alec jerked awake at last, sitting upright and blinking into the semi darkness. They were supposed to make a quick portal trip to the palace that morning, and Magnus was glad that the letter had found them right now.

“What is it?” Alec asked, leaning in closer to see the letter.

Magnus swallowed. “Remember I said I sent you a letter? Well, your father found it, and now he’s after us.”

He barely realised that his hands were shaking until Alec took them in his, holding on tight.

“What now?” Alec asked.

“I don’t know,” Magnus said. “I don’t know, Alexander. God, I-“

“Hey.” Alec moved to sit in front of him, brushing Magnus’s hair away from his face. “It’s okay. We’ll figure something out. I won’t let my father separate us.”

“But-“

“Shh.” Alec leaned in, kissing him on the lips. “It will be fine.”

Magnus exhaled a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding, and leaned in, letting Alec’s lips brush against his. The knot in his chest eased somewhat. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. Let’s-“ Alec pulled away, looking straight into Magnus’s eyes. “Let’s talk to your father about this, first.”

“It’s a sticky situation, I’ll have to admit,” Asmodeus said, hands behind his back, standing at the head of the long dining table and facing away from Magnus and Alec now. The sun had risen only moments ago, and soft golden light streamed in through the large windows. “Robert could come with a few people in the middle of the night, or he could send some of his men, or he could even come with an army. We have no idea what we need to do to prepare ourselves.”

“We immediately sent a reply back to my siblings,” Alec said. “They might send back some details.”

“Maybe,” Asmodeus said, turning halfway towards them. “Hopefully then, we can plan something.”

Magnus nodded, and then Asmodeus suddenly turned to them.

“He wants to get you married, right?” he asked Alec.

Alec blinked, looking a little startled at being directly addressed, then said, “Yes.”

“Well, in that case-“ Asmodeus grinned. “If you two get married first, there’s nothing Robert can do about it. If you get married in good spirits, no force in this world can bring you apart.”

Alec blinked, and turned to Magnus. “Should we…?”

Magnus bit his lip. “It does seem like the best solution for now. Our other option is to run, and even then there’s no guarantee that Robert won’t bring an army. Innocent people could be harmed.”

“Well, then-“ Alec was looking unsure, his eyes flickering around. Magnus turned to Asmodeus.

“Could you please give us a moment, father?”

Asmodeus nodded and left, leaving Magnus and Alec alone in the room. Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand, rubbing circles into his skin.

“Look,” Magnus said softly. “We’ll do this only if you want to, okay?”

“I do want to,” Alec said, looking mildly surprised. “I do want to marry you, but I- I want you to be sure, first.”

“I’m sure, Alexander,” Magnus said with a small smile. “There’s no one else out there whom I want to spend my whole life with.”

Alec ducked his head, a soft smile gracing his features. “I wish it wasn’t like this.”

“Me too.” Magnus reached out and cupped Alec’s chin, tilting his face up so that he could meet his eyes. “I wish we’d had more time.”

“We’ll have all the time in the world, once we get married,” Alec pointed out.

Magnus smiled. “True.”

He leaned in, brushing his lips against Alec’s in a soft kiss. Alec’s lips parted under his touch, and he kissed back, his lips firm, a spark of heat passing through them. Magnus gasped and tugged at Alec’s clothes, pulling him closer. Alec rose from his chair, moving to sit in Magnus's lap. His hands were on Magnus's shirt, feeling the hardness of his chest through the soft cloth, and Magnus couldn't help but groan.

He had no idea how long they were sitting there kissing, but he was thoroughly enjoying it. Alec's lips were soft and firm as always, his body warm. Magnus slid his hands down Alec's body, grasping at his hips, and then-

"Are you done talking?" 

Alec jumped and parted from Magnus immediately, almost falling off his lap in the attempt. Magnus steadied him and turned to the doorway, where Asmodeus was standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised.

"We're done," Magnus said, his voice more than a little hoarse. Asmodeus nodded and stepped inside, and Alec got off Magnus’s lap, returning to his seat.

"Now, look," Asmodeus said. "We will get you married, of course, but we need to ensure that Robert witnesses it. Otherwise, he could spin tales of Magnus enchanting Alec or something of that nature, and ally himself with neighboring kingdoms against us."

"How are we going to do it, then?" Alec asked. 

"While you were talking-" Magnus did not miss the slight wobble in his father's voice when he said 'talking'. "-I came up with a plan."

Asmodeus's face was grim. "It's a risky plan, of course, but it ensures that Robert, along with all the other Kings will witness your union. I will ensure that they don't harm you. Are you willing?"

Alec and Magnus nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, Alexander." Asmodeus turned to Alec. "Here's what you need to do."


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you worried?" Magnus asked as he led Alec down the long hallway.

Alec bit his lip. "A little. It's a very complicated plan, after all."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec closer, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Everything will be just fine. Don't you worry."

Alec smiled back. "So, where are you taking me?"

Magnus’s smile turned sly. "I told you, it's a surprise."

Alec sighed, but followed Magnus readily. They turned into a second smaller hallway with a set of double doors at the end. With a secretive smile in Alec's direction, Magnus walked up to them and pushed them open.

"Welcome," he said grandly, pointing to inside the room. "to the Royal bathhouse."

Alec's breath hitched as he took in the room. It was large, about the size of a common library, and in front of them was a large pool, made completely out of black stone. The roof opened out to the sky through a large circular skylight of distorted glass. In the center of the pool was a pavilion, also made of the same black stone, except it had elaborate figurines carved into it. The dome of the pavilion's roof was crowned with a large crystal that glinted and reflected light onto the water's surface. All of this, Magnus explained to Alec, was an elaborate setup to keep the water warm.

"It's beautiful," Alec exhaled.

Magnus smiled. "Indeed, it is." 

He turned around and pushed the doors close with a definite thud. Turning back to Alec, he added, "And we have it all to ourselves."

Alec's breath hitched once again, and Magnus took pride in the sudden blush that blossomed across Alec's face.

"Let's take a bath together, shall we, my love?" Magnus crooned, stepping close to Alec, until almost all distance between them was eradicated. Alec gulped and tilted his face up, brushing his nose against Magnus's.

"Okay," was all Alec said. With a smirk, Magnus stepped away from him and began taking off his clothes.

He heard a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a moan slip from Alec's lips, and smirked to himself. 

It wasn't long before the two of them were completely stripped of their clothes. Magnus took them and stowed them away in a corner, and when he turned to look at Alec, he was standing at the edge of the pool, looking into its depths. A small idea took shape in Magnus's mind, and he slowly crept closer to Alec. When he was close enough, he grabbed Alec by the shoulders and shoved him into the water.

Alec went down with a yell, and Magnus burst into laughter, staring at the rippling surface of water. The sunlight reflecting off the water made it hard for him to see through. He waited for Alec’s head to pop out and glare at him, but a few minutes passed and the ripples calmed down, and Alec still didn’t surface.

Magnus stopped laughing. “Alexander?”

There was no reply. 

“Alexander, you can come out now,” Magnus called out, a hint of panic lacing his voice. He called out a few more times, and when Alec still didn’t surface, cursed under his breath and descended into the pool.

The water was hot, not lukewarm but not scalding hot either. Magnus waded through the water, which reached up to just above his stomach, and cupped his hands over his mouth, calling out for Alec.

“Alexander, this isn’t funny anymore!” he chastised. “Come out-“

He paused abruptly when he felt something brush against his lower back, something that was definitely not a stray leaf. It was like a tiny pinprick of heat, sending tendrils of pleasure tingling up his spine. Rough, familiar hands closed on his hips, holding him in place even as Alec’s mouth moved lower and lower.

“So  _ this _ is the game you’ve chosen to play, Alexander,” Magnus gasped out, throwing his arms out behind him in an attempt to find Alec. Instead, he felt Alec's lips curve up into a smile against his skin, and then he was gone.

Magnus cursed under his breath, whipping around in the water and attempting to find Alec by waving his arms underwater. He must've received some sort of training to be able to stay underwater for long periods of time.

Magnus almost jumped when he felt Alec's lips once more, sliding across his back before disappearing into oblivion. He shuddered at the touch, already missing the feel of Alec. His teasing touches, admist the warm water of the pool, was extremely arousing, sending blood down to his nether regions. He needed  _ more. _

This time, Alec got bolder, appearing at Magnus's side and kissing his stomach, moving swiftly down to his hips. Magnus gasped and attempted to grab Alec, but only managed to grasp Alec's shoulder for a brief moment before he darted away again.

"Alexander," Magnus called out one last time, his voice turning hoarse. He  _ needed _ Alec, needed to feel his body against his, preferably in this very pool. He backed away from the spot where he was standing, walking backwards until his back hit the cold stone of the pavilion. Patiently, he waited.

He only had to wait a few moments before the water shifted, and Alec's mouth was once again on his hips. Magnus's hands darted out, grabbing Alec by the hair, and he grinned.

"Found you," he said.

Alec only smiled against his skin and then lowered his head, sliding his mouth along Magnus's hard length, and he gasped, the grin slipping from his face. Magnus tilted his head back, hands tightening in Alec's hair as he moved his mouth skilfully, his tongue occasionally darting out and licking searing hot stripes along Magnus’s member. Magnus let a broken gasp slip from his lips, and surrendered himself to Alec.

Alec's hands found his thighs, grasping them tight and hoisting them up just as his mouth closed around Magnus, taking him in deep. Magnus felt something akin to a lightning bolt pass through him, his nerves tingling with pure pleasure and marvel at how Alec managed to do all of this while  _ underwater. _

Magnus spurred Alec on with the broken gasps and moans that kept escaping his throat, his hands tugging hard at Alec's hair. Alec's mouth moved faster, devouring him whole, and just as Magnus was on the verge of climaxing, Alec pulled away.

Magnus was about to open his mouth to protest, but then Alec was out of the water, kissing him hard and breathless. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, kissing him back just as hard, and was pleased to hear Alec gasp against his lips.

"You," Mqgnus gasped out. "are certainly something special. You know that, right?"

"I'll take your word for it," Alec said, giving him a small smile.

His grip tightening on Magnus's thighs, Alec lifted him up, moving them to the pavilion. He gently set Magnus on the ground, the cool stone a nice contrast to the water of the pool. Alec settled between Magnus's legs, leaning forward to kiss him, and let out a faint sound of protest when Magnus's hand slid in between their bodies.

"No, let me," Magnus gasped out, cupping Alec's face with his free hand and took hold of both their members in his hand. He moved slow at first, and then gradually picked up pace until the room echoed with the sounds of their moans and gasps, until, at last, they fell over the edge.

Afterwards, they lay there for a long time, their wet bodies pressed together, hands interlocked, dwelling in what could possibly be the last moment of peace they would ever share.

"What?!" Robert thundered, standing up from where he and his crew were making plans to extract Alec from Asmodeus's palace. He stared down at the guard, who gulped nervously.

"I swear, your majesty," he said. "He is outside. He has returned."

Robert stared at him for another moment before his shoulders slumped, and a broad smile spread across his face. He clapped the guard on the shoulder. "That is  _ excellent  _ news. Take me to him immediately."

The guard led him out of the room, down a couple of hallways until they reached the towers that flanked the main gates. Outside, on the cobblestoned path that led to the gates, was a man sitting astride a horse. He looked up, his eyes immediately finding Robert, and the kind relaxed at the sight of the man's familiar face.

"Open the gates, father!" Alec shouted up at him. "I have returned!"


	22. Chapter 22

The doors to Alec’s bedroom burst open, and Isabelle and Jace stalked in. Alec looked up at them from where he was looking at his wedding clothes, and said very cheerfully, “Isabelle! Jace! How have you been?”

Isabelle crossed her arms in front of her. “What the hell, Alec?! Why did you come back?!”

Alec blinked. “Well, you did say that father was coming to fetch me. I just wanted to save him the trouble.”

Jace threw up his arms. “We sent you the message so that you could, like, be prepared for him. Not come back here and get married to Camille.”

Alec blinked at them. “Who says I’m getting married to Camille?”

Jace and Isabelle blinked back simultaneously.

“I can’t tell you everything,” Alec said, giving the outfit another once-over. “But I can tell you this - you have nothing to worry about.”

“But-“

“Isabelle, do me a favour,” Alec interrupted. “Go and get me a couple of scones from the kitchen, won’t you? And Jace, I need your help on deciding which sash will go better with this outfit. The blue or the violet.”

“Um,” said Jace. Isabelle let out a furious groan and stalked over to Alec, grabbing the sashes from his hands.

“You’re about to get married to a woman, and you care more about  _ clothes? _ ! What’s wrong with you?!”

Alec raised a cold eyebrow at her. “I told you not to worry.”

Isabelle hesitated.

“I  _ know  _ what I’m doing, Isabelle,” Alec said in a stern yet reassuring voice. “Now go and get me those scones.”

Isabelle pressed her lips together and threw the sashes at Alec, then stalked out of the room, muttering under her breath. Jace stared after her, worried, and then turned to Alec.

“Now,” Alec went on, as if Isabelle wasn’t mad at him, and held up the sashes. “Blue or violet?”

To say that Isabelle was frustrated would be an understatement. She was confused  _ and  _ frustrated at her brother’s ill choices and antics.

“‘Go get me scones’,” she mimicked under her breath. “I’ll get you your scones, alright. I’ll get them and shove them in your-“

Isabelle pushed open the doors to the kitchen, and froze.

Around the kitchen, everyone was going on with their normal business, stirring pots and chopping meat and vegetables and baking bread like they usually did, but no one paid any attention to Magnus, who was sitting on top of a counter, swinging his legs freely and eating a scone. He had an entire plate of them, and as he took another bite, his eyes flickered up and landed on Isabelle.

“Isabelle!” Magnus exclaimed, swallowing. “I was waiting for you. Alec asked for these, didn’t he?”

He held out the plate of scones, still retaining the one he was eating. Isabelle blinked at him, and slowly walked up to him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, taking the plate from him. 

“I can’t tell you everything,” Magnus said, grinning, and told another bite of his scone. “But I  _ can  _ tell you this - don’t worry.”

Isabelle pressed her lips together. “You and Alec are so incredibly infuriating, you know.”

Magnus let out a bark of laughter. “I’m sorry, dear, but the plan is to not let others know what the plan is. Also-“ he leaned in and pecked Isabelle on the cheek. “Give this to Alec from me. I’m afraid I can’t roam around in the palace. Part of the plan, you know.”

“Fine,” Isabelle grumbled. “But you’re not going to let him marry Camille, right?”

Magnus shrugged. “That’s part of the plan, so I can’t tell you.”

“You’re hopeless.” Isabelle rolled her eyes, and turned around in a swirl of skirts, exiting the kitchen.

“Your scones,” Isabelle said, handing the plate to Alec, and then kissed him on the cheek. “And a kiss from Magnus. I’m not your personal delivery person, you know?”

“I know,” Alec said, shooting her a pleased smile. “Did Magnus tell you anything?”

“He told me that you ought to tell me everything about your plan,” Isabelle tried. Jace raised an eyebrow.

“What plan?”

“Well, the plan is to not tell anyone about the plan, and that’s everything you need to know,” Alec said. 

Isabelle cursed under breath. “Fine. Keep your secrets.”

Alec’s smile widened. 

Jace looked between the two of them. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

Isabelle pointed to Alec. “That’s exactly what he’s not telling me.”

“Oh, you’re talking about the plan,” Jace said, and Isabelle’s eyes widened.

“You  _ know  _ what the plan is?”

Jace frowned. “I don’t. I just know that there’s a plan.”

“Anyway, out you two,” Alec said, pointing to the door. “I have a wedding tomorrow, and I need to rest.”

Not long after Alec’s door was firmly shut and he was snug in his bed, a portal opened and closed, and then a warm body dropped into the bed next to Alec.

“How was your day, my love?” Magnus asked, wrapping an arm around Alec. Alec turned towards him, snuggling into his chest.

“It was… I don’t know. Father was happy. Camille seemed a little confused but pleased, but I didn’t get to talk to her all day, so I cannot say for sure. Isabelle and Jace… well, they were pretty worried.”

“They’re your siblings,” Magnus said, and dropped a kiss on top of Alec’s head. “I’d be concerned if they  _ weren’t  _ worried about you.”

“They also kept pestering me about the plan.”

Magnus’s chuckled. “I know. Isabelle didn’t seem very pleased when I didn’t tell her the plan.”

“It will work, right?” Alec asked, looking up at Magnus. “The plan, I mean.”

“It will,” Magnus assured. “It  _ has  _ to.”

Alec hummed under his breath, moving closer to Magnus.

“Good night,” Magnus said with one final kiss on Alec’s temple. “Big day tomorrow.”

Alec smiled in agreement and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

At dawn the next morning, Magnus walked through the long hallways, having cast a spell on himself to deflect any attention. There were very few people in the hallways - a couple of guards on patrol, a few servants making preparations for the wedding to be held in a few hours. Turned out Robert hadn’t stopped any of the preparations for the wedding, and had decided to hold it as fast as he could after Alec returned.

Magnus reached the room of the person he was looking for, and knocked twice on the hard wood. A few seconds passed, and then the door opened.

The woman at the threshold smiled at him. “I see you’ve changed your mind, Magnus.”

Magnus returned the smile, albeit with not as much enthusiasm. “Hello, Camille.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hella late update! I was participating in Flufftober and Whumptober this year, so things got pretty tight 😅😅 Updates will be as usual from now on.  
> And to all my American readers - I know things are pretty stressful right now, and I hope this chapter helps alleviate some of it. (Sorry if it seems a little rushed oof) Stay strong, stay safe, and keep your fingers crossed! 😁😁😁

The Wedding Hall was decked out entirely in gold and white drapery that shimmered in the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Flowers of various colours lined the walls, and guests whispered to each other as they sat in the pews on either side of the aisle. Alec stood at the altar, dressed in the gold reserved only for marriages, and waited.

Jace was standing behind him, quietly shuffling his feet against the floor. Alec could feel his gaze on him, but he didn’t dare turn back. The plan, in order to succeed, had to remain a secret, even from his siblings.

The guests fell quiet as Isabelle stepped into the room, followed by Camille, who was escorted by her father. She was dressed in a billowing gown made of gold and cream silk to match Alec’s suit, and her gaze was on the floor, golden ringlets of hair framing her face. Alec’s shoulders were taut with tension as he stared at her, and she looked up, their eyes meeting across the aisle.

Camille’s lips quirked up into a tiny smile and she lowered one eyelid in a subtle wink. Alec relaxed.

A small murmur broke out somewhere in the hall as Isabelle stood opposite Alec, Camille by her side. Isabelle’s gaze, directed at Alec, was full of concern, but he brushed it off.

The priest cleared his throat. Camille, whose arm was locked with her father’s, smiled at Alec.

“Shall we commence the ceremony?” the priest asked, looking out towards the room. A few murmurs of ‘Aye’ followed, and then the ceremony began.

“Blessings and merry meet,” officiated the priest. “Gentle lords and ladies, their bans having been published, we are here today to join the Fair Prince Alexander Lightwood and the Noble Lady Camille Belcourt together. They have asked you here to share in their joy, and to declare their love for one another before you as a community.”

Camille cleared her throat and murmured something under her breath.

The priest paused and looked at her curiously. “Did you say something, my lady?”

“I’m afraid you got my name wrong,” Camille said, looking up at him. Isabelle turned to her, shocked, and Alec had to struggle to hide the smile on his face.

“Is your name not Camille Belcourt?” the priest asked, and a smile spread across Camille’s face.

“No,” she said, lowering her hand into the folds of her dress and snapping her fingers.

A bright light flashed out across the room, forcing Alec to look away and shut his eyes. Some of the guests yelled, mostly in confusion, and then Alec heard a gasp from behind him.

Grinning, he opened his eyes and looked first at Jace, then at Isabelle, both of them standing with their mouths wide open, and then finally at Magnus, the wedding dress having transformed into a suit that fit him perfectly. Magnus smiled at Alec and took his hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of his hand.

“Hello, my love,” he murmured. “I hope you didn’t have to wait for long.”

“Not at all,” Alec said.

“You-!” 

Alec and Magnus turned in unison to look at Robert, who had stood up from his seat and was now thundering towards the altar, his blade drawn. 

“How dare you!” he yelled at Magnus, charging towards them. “You imbecile-“

Robert’s tantrum abruptly came to a halt, for he had walked right into what appeared to be an invisible wall to those who were oblivious. Alec, who knew better, immediately looked to Camille’s father, who now had blue sparks flitting about his form, enveloping him from top to bottom. When the sparks cleared, Asmodeus was standing there in all his glory, his arm outstretched towards Robert.

Robert glared at him, incredulous, and reached out a hand. Something like a ripple spread out through the air in front of him, something clearly magical.

“A forcefield,” Magnus whispered from beside Alec. “He won’t be able to get through it.”

“So this was your secret plan,” Isabelle muttered. She and Jace looked pretty impressed.

“Well, now you know the plan,” Magnus told them, and then turned to Robert, who was still seething. “Don’t you worry, sire. Camille is fast asleep in her room and won’t be waking up until tomorrow. Until then-“

Alec gasped as Magnus snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I’d like to marry my darling Alexander, with your blessings, of course.”

“I will never give you my blessings,” Robert hissed, and Alec’s heart broke a little. Magnus must’ve sensed something was wrong, because he squeezed Alec’s arm comfortingly.

Magnus sighed. “I’ll just have to make do without the blessings, then. Sir, would you be so kind as to continue this ceremony? My real name, by the way, is Magnus Bane.”

“I-“ The priest looked between Magnus and Asmodeus, and decided that saying no to two magicians was clearly not worth it. “Of course.”

“Alexander, how could you do this?!”

Alec flinched when he heard his mother’s voice among the crowd, and Magnus immediately took his hands, squeezing them gently. 

“Alexander,” his mother went on, moving to stand beside Robert. “Please, don’t do this. Think of your family. Think of the kingdom.”

Alec took a deep breath, and looked his mother in the eye. “Can’t I think of myself for once, mother? The kingdom will be fine - I believe Jace and Isabelle are more than capable of running it.” Alec turned up his chin and extended his gaze to the rest of the hall. “I am marrying his man - Magnus, of my own free will. Because I  _ love  _ him.” Alec’s heart was thundering now, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. “And none of you - not a single word that any of you speak right now - can stop this from happening.”

Alec turned to the priest, but he didn’t miss the glint of pride that Magnus’s eyes held. “Please, let us begin now.”

The priest cleared his throat, and the ceremony began. 

Alec took a deep breath and held Magnus’s gaze, the two of them looking only at each other throughout the vows, the promises, the exchange of rings and the binding. For a long, long time, it was as if only the two of them existed in the whole wide world.

And then, at last, the moment came for the final kisses - three of them - and Alec cupped Magnus’s face in his hands and kissed him with all he had, showing to every single person in the room that Magnus and he were now irrevocably bound to each other.

When the ceremony ended, Asmodeus opened a portal and stepped through, looking at Alec and Magnus expectantly. Alec broke away for a brief moment to hug Jace and Isabelle, and then turned to his parents.

“Goodbye, mother and father,” he said, his heart sinking when neither met his eyes.

Letting out a small sigh, Alec turned and took Magnus’s hand. Magnus met his eye and smiled a reassuring smile at him, igniting a spark of hope in Alec’s chest.

With a final look at Alec’s broken family, he stepped through the portal, his newly wed husband by his side.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, I'm sorry 😅

The wedding was followed by a large banquet at Asmodeus’s palace. For a few hours, Alec had to stick to Magnus’s side while several people came up to them, gave them their well-wishes and proceeded to go about their business. It was nothing like the banquets and balls that Alec had to endure back home. Hanging onto Magnus’s arm, safe and married to the man he loved, Alec felt nothing more than peace.

When night fell and the majority of guests decided to depart for the night, Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him out of the banquet hall, through a couple of hallways and out into the palace gardens.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked as Magnus pulled him towards what looked like a thicket of trees.

Magnus winked at him. “You’ll see.”

They walked through a path cleared in the middle of the thicket, and Alec paused when they reached a clearing, his hand still interlaced with Magnus’s.

“Oh,” he whispered. “It looks wonderful.”

Magnus, who had taken a few steps forward, now turned around and faced Alec. “I’m glad you think so.”

In the middle of the clearing was a large bed set in white, covered all over with rose petals whose fragrance floated with the wind all around them. The space was illuminated by enchanted candles that floated about, blue sparks holding them up while they cast golden light onto the ground. Alec stared at the scene in front of him for a moment, before turning to Magnus with a small frown.

“Are we going to…”

“Consummate our marriage here?” Magnus completed, raising an eyebrow. “Of course!”

“Out here?” Alec cast a pensive look at the open space all around them.

“Don’t worry, the servants and guards have all been instructed to stay away from here,” Magnus assured. “Also, it’s a tradition to do it outside, and nothing about our marriage was according to my family’s tradition, except for me and my father kidnapping you, so I thought it’d be nice to consummate our marriage traditionally.”

“Uh-huh,” Alec mumbled absentmindedly, and then his mind caught up with the rest of Magnus’s words. “Wait,  _ what _ did you say about kidnapping me?”

Magnus’s lips twitched up into a tiny smile. “It’s, ah, a family tradition to pretend-kidnap our spouses before the marriage. Just for fun. We’re supposed to inform their families about it, of course, but we had to make an exception on your case.”

Alec blinked. 

Magnus waved a hand dismissively. “Enough of all that. We have better things to do anyway."

He stepped closer to Alec, a sly smile breaking out across his face as he snaked an arm around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer. Alec let out a small gasp, reaching up to place his hands on Magnus’s shoulder just as his lips found Magnus’s in the tiny space between them. 

Magnus tilted his head, deepening the kiss while Alec’s hands tightened on his shoulders. He could feel Magnus’s arms tighten around his waist, pulling him in the direction of the bed. Then they were moving as one, the kiss getting more and more fervent with every step they took, until the back of Alec’s knees hit the bed and he tumbled backwards, landing on the bed with Magnus on top of him. The fall separated their lips for a brief moment before Magnus pulled them back into it, capturing Alec’s lips in a searing kiss. Alec took in a sharp breath through his lips, and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. No matter how many times he and Magnus did this, each time felt as new and wondrous as the first.

Magnus pulled away for a brief moment, ridding himself of his upper garments before helping Alec with his, and then came a few blurry moments of heated kissing while Alec hands explored the dips and ridges of Magnus’s back and shoulders, their chests pressing together and rubbing together deliciously. Alec grabbed a fistful of Magnus’s hair just as he moved down to nip at Alec’s neck. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips as Magnus bit and sucked at the sensitive skin just below his jaw. Alec was pretty sure he would end up with a mark by the next morning.

“How do you want me?” Magnus asked, his voice low and hoarse.

“I-“ Alec cleared his throat, then took a brief moment to think, though it was extremely hard to think given his situation. He remembered a dream he had, what now seemed like a long time ago, and whispered, “I want you inside me.”

Magnus raised himself onto his elbows, looking down at Alec with searching eyes. “Are you sure?”

Alec nodded, and felt his throat go dry. “Absolutely.”

Magnus grinned, and then his face broke out into a wide grin. “If that’s what you want, darling.”

He leaned in again, kissing Alec’s lips which were extremely sore by now. The kiss was slower his time, more sensual, and as they kissed Magnus positioned his hips over Alec’s, slowly grinding into him. A jolt went through Alec’s body, sending desire coursing swift through his veins, and his body surged up to press flushed against Magnus’s.

Alec’s hips stuttered, and he gasped just as Magnus made the rest of their clothes disappear with a flick of his hand, pressing their now naked members together. He could feel heat pooling up in his stomach, and he wanted more, more and  _ more _ .

Magnus’s hand moved lower, palming Alec’s butt and massaging it, slowly making his way to Alec's entrance. Alec inhaled sharply when he felt Magnus’s finger probe at his entrance, covered in something cool and slick.

"Relax," Magnus whispered into the kiss. "It's only olive oil."

"Okay," Alec whispered back, breathless, and allowed himself to relax, parting his legs some more so that Magnus could gain easier access. 

Magnus eased one finger in, and then two and then three, and all the while he kissed Alec all over his lips and cheeks and jaw and neck, softly murmuring words of praise and appreciation. Just when Alec thought he couldn't take it anymore, Magnus pulled out entirely and positioned himself above Alec, looking straight into his eyes.

“This might hurt a little,” Magnus warned.

Alec had to take a moment to find his breath to speak. “I’m ready for it.”

Magnus nodded and bent over, kissing Alec’s throat, right under the curve of his jaw. At the same time, he slid into Alec as smooth as a sword sliding into its sheath, the two of them fitting perfectly.

Alec let out a strangled gasp - it did hurt a little, but it felt like nothing compared to the pleasure that was pulling at him insistently, reaching down to his core and undoing him. He grabbed at Magnus shoulders, holding on tight as he rolled his hips, slowly thrusting into Alec.

Slowly, but surely, Magnus picked up pace, and it wasn't long before Alec fell over the edge with a sharp gasp and an arch of his back. Caught up in blinding pleasure, he nearly didn't notice Magnus firmly biting his neck as he came inside Alec.

The world and its muted sounds and sights returned to Alec after a few moments. He lay on the bed, blinking up at the stars while Magnus lay on top of him. He slowly said out of Alec, shifting to the side and laying down beside him.

Alec turned on his side, facing Magnus. "That was-"

"Amazing?" Magnus grinned lazily at him. "I know."

"God, you're so," Alec said, shifting closer to Magnus, and paused when he couldn't find the words. How could he ever hope to describe Magnus with one single word, anyway?

In the end, he settled for a breathless laugh and, "You're my husband now."

"That I am." Magnus took Alec's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it. He smiled at Alec, choosing to hold on to his hand, and said, "Seems incredible doesn't it?"

"It does." Alec shifted his hand, still held in Magnus’s, and brushed it against Magnus’s cheek. "God, I love you so much."

Magnus smile turned incredibly soft, and he whispered back,

"And I, you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen buddy that last line was completely unintentional and it was the only thing I could think of that suited so if I see ANY mentions of the show supernatural in the comments I WILL END YOU


	25. Chapter 25

Dust rose up from the ground in the market place as the boy slowly inched forward, holding on to his brother as tight as he could with one hand, his eyes on the unattended load of bread on the shop’s counter. The shopkeeper was in deep discussion with one of the customers, and if Rafael was lucky, he could easily swipe it with no one noticing. 

He moved forward until he was right in front of the counter, and with a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking, grabbed the bread and bolted.

To his utter dismay and bad luck, he immediately heard shouts from behind, and the rampaging footsteps that indicated someone was after him, but Rafael couldn’t run faster, especially with his baby brother in his arms. Someone grabbed him, and Rafael briefly looked up to see a hooded figure before he shrieked and bit into his arm.

The person cursed loudly, and retracted his arm, the other one still holding on to Rafael, and in the scuffle, his hood fell off and the whole market fell silent.

Rafael stared around, unable to comprehend what was happening. He tried to escape, but the person’s grip on him was pretty tight.

“Sire, I-“ the shopkeeper stepped forward, looking at the person who was kneeling in the dirt. Rafael stiffened. If this person was someone to be scared of, then he was clearly in a lot of trouble.

“I’ll pay for it,” the person said instead, to his surprise. “How much?”

The shopkeeper named the price, and the person nodded and stood up, pulling out a purse and handing out some gold coins to the shopkeeper. He bowed deeply, and took his leave. 

The crowd that had gathered around them now dispersed. Rafael looked at the person, Max in one arm and the bread in another. A part of him wanted to escape immediately, but they were still holding on to him. 

The person turned his gaze down to Rafael, his eyes steely but serene. Rafael's arm tightened around this brother, who began mewling at the sudden increase in pressure. 

The person’s face softened, and they stood up, holding their arms out to Rafael. 

"If it's all fine with you?" They asked, a small smile on their face. "Would you like to come live with me?"

Would you like to come home with me?”

Magnus cleared his throat.

Alec, who had been looking out the balcony, turned around and smiled brightly when he saw Magnus standing there. He returned the smile and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Alec and pulling him in for a kiss.

“I heard you brought a kid home,” Magnus whispered against his lips.

Alec smiled. “Two kids, actually.”

Magnus pulled away, looking at him questioningly.

“Why?”

Alec shrugged. “They just looked like they needed a home. Don’t worry. I'll look after them."

Magnus tilted his head. "Are you planning on adopting them?"

Alec flushed. "Well, uh-"

"Hey." Magnus shut him up with a chaste kiss. "It's okay. We've talked about this. I'd love to adopt them, if you want to."

"I want to," Alec confessed, warmth breaking out throughout his body as he thought of the four of them being a family together. 

"Great!" Magnus grinned breathlessly and kissed Alec once more. "Love you."

Alec sighed into the kiss, reaching up to loop his arms around Magnus’s neck. They’d been married for months now, and luckily faced no trouble from Alec's parents, though he still received word from his siblings. And though it had been months, Alec didn’t get used to the idea of being Magnus’s husband, of being loved by him. It felt too beautiful, too good to be true.

Deep down, he knew it was.

Magnus pulled away and held out a hand for Alec.

"So, why don't you introduce the children to me?"

"Of course," Alec smiled and took his outstretched hand, leading him out of the room.

Things were only going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of this story, folks! 😅😅  
> This was only supposed to be a one-shot, posted before quarantine even started for me, but somehow got stretched throughout all of it and the pandemic still hasn't ended ahhhhh  
> And I hope you enjoyed the ride - leave a kudos, maybe a comment if you're feeling like it, and I hope to see you all in my other fics 😁🙋♀️


End file.
